Palace Of Sorrow
by Ciel Under The Black Sky
Summary: Haruno Sakura, pergi bekerja ke sebuah desa yang bernama Otogakure, dua bulan menjalani hidup akhirnya ia terdampar di sebuah kastil mewah di pedalaman hutan Otogakure yang bernuansa suram hanya untuk mencari peruntungan selepas keluar dari pekerjaan lamanya di pusat desa... menjadi guru privat dan baby sitter untuk seorang Tuan Muda, ya Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1

**Palace Of Sorrow**

**Desclaimare **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : jangan dibaca kala guru atau dosen lagi ngajar entar hp dan lapie kesayangan diambil, jangan dibaca kala pr atau tugas belum selesai karena akan mengakibatkan overdosis *lebay, dan soal genre jujur kubilang kalau kutulis genrenya, itu hanya bakalan bikin daya imajinasiku terbatas jadi bayangin aja sendiri genrenya apa, yang pasti ni fic rate M untuk alur cerita yang kemungkinan rumit dan agak berat seperti authornya, romance dan mystery may be *nggak konsisten ni authornya. Ficnya dibaca dulu ye, nah baru dah di flame lagian jangan main bakar-bakar dah disini ntar kebakar, 'kan berabe mana pemadam kebakarannya kagak ada juga. Nah soal ke-OOC-an karakternya, nyah itu mah sudah biasa, Om Masashi aja bikin OOC untuk beberapa karakternya di Road To Ninja, lagian mereka 'kan artis disini, kalau diibaratkan dunia nyata, yah seperti artis yang di casting kemudian jadi dah dia artis dengan peran yang bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya WA...HA...HA...HA.

Ficnya ini dibuat atas requestan dari sahabat, adik (karena dikau memanggil daku Ne-chan), saudara, dan sesama pejuang di FFN (author maksudnye) **Scy Momo Cherry, **beribu maaf saya ucapkan kepada saudari Scy-chan yang membuat requestan ficnya baru saya publishkan, sudah berape bulan ye? *mikir. Dan hik kayaknya kagak sesuai dah sama yang dia minta... maaf ya... **DUAAAAK ***kepala di lempari batu

**Sasuke : **OI SUTRADARA EDAN CEPAT MULAINYA, KAU PIKIR HANYA DITEMPATMU KAMI KERJA, KAMI SIBUK BEGO.

SASUKE BEGO, KAU TAHU KEPALAKU INI SUDAH BOCOR JANGAN KAU BUAT AKU KEHILANGAN DARAH DI KEPALA INI UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA, DASAR BOCAH SIALAN. *berlari mengejar Sasuke dan akhirnya adu jotos.

**Sakura : **yah baiklah kita mulai saja ceritanya dan biarkan author yang dari dulu memang edan dan memang pengin sekali memukul Sasuke itu. **Selamat menikmati...**

* * *

Haruno Sakura berdiri dihadapan sebuah kastil yang berdiri dengan gagah dihadapannya, memandang dengan angkuh kepada dirinya yang berasal dari kalangan bawah dan itu bisa kita lihat dari penampilannya yang tidak cukup rapi bagi kalangan atas. Kaus berwarna merah dengan sweater berwarna hitam serta celana jeans hitam serta sepatu sport yang melengkapi gaya sportynya. Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut tersenyum saat melihat asrsitektur kastil tersebut, kastil seperti zaman victoria itu sungguh menggugah hatinya untuk berfikiran bahwa pasti ada seorang pangeran tampan yang sedang mendiami kastil tersebut. Suasana suram begitu kentara terasa kala ia melihat kastil yang dipenuhi oleh semak belukar dihampir setiap sudutnya. Tapi, tidak ada rasa takut tersemat dihatinya dan rasa ngeri sedikit pun, karena dari kastil inilah petualangannya mencari penghidupan di mulai. Sebuah kastil yang didiami oleh seseorang dari kalangan bangsawan yang akan menjadi majikan sekaligus sebagai muridnya.

Sebuah ransel melekat dipunggungnya serta sebuah koper yang cukup besar berada ditangan kanannya. Ia menghirup nafas panjang kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah pintu masuk kastil tersebut. Ia menarik sebuah tali yang ia yakini sebagai bel yang ada disisi kanan pintu masuk. Lama Sakura menunggu, setelah ia menarik tali bel tersebut dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras menurutnya, dikarenakan suara belnya terdengar sampai keluar. Gadis tersebut mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia kembali menarik tali bel tersebut dan kembali memperdengarkan suara lonceng berdetang, hingga membahana memenuhi kastil itu. Tetap tidak ada jawaban selama 5 menit penantian jawaban dari orang yang berada di kastil tersebut.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia melihat brosur yang ada di tangannya. Ada selebaran pencarian karyawan ditangannya tersebut, meminta adanya seseorang yang mau bekerja di sebuah kastil sebagai guru dan baby sitter tentunya. Sakura meremas selebaran itu kemudian ia mencampakkanya begitu saja keatas lantai dan menginjaknya.

"Sial, sudah jauh-jauh aku datang dari pusat desa Otogakure, malah nihil hasilnya," gerutu Sakura, ia terdiam dan kembali memungut kertas yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk dan kotor yang tadi sempat menjadi amukkan kekesalannya. Ia membaca kembali brosur tersebut melipatnya kembali dengan rapi dan terus menganggamnya. Kemudian ia melihat kebelakangnya yang terhampar taman bunga serta diluar pagar sana tampak hutan rindang dengan jalan yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh sebuah mobil saja serta kendaraan kecil lainnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Hik," isaknya hingga menimbulkan butiran kristal di pelupuk iris hijau miliknya. "Mana disini ditengah hutan lagi, aduh aku ini memang keras kepala," tangis Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya dan mengingat bagaimana kerasnya kedua orang tua serta para sahabatnya untuk mencegah dirinya agar tidak pergi ke Otogakure yang dikenal sangat terbengkalai dan sangat tidak bisa menjamin untuk mendapatkan peruntungan disana.

Dua bulan hidup di Otogakure sebagai guru honor di sebuah sekolah yang hampir terbengkalai membuat Sakura harus keluar dari sekolahan karena kepala sekolah dari sekolahan tersebut mengajak para anak didiknya untuk pergi ke Konohagakure melanjutkan studi mereka. Sekolah dengan hanya memiliki 10 siswa kelas XII itu dengan semangatnya mengikuti kemauan dari kepala sekolah yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mematikan sekolah tersebut serta menyediakan sarana pendidikan di Konohagakure untuk para anak-anak Otogakure.

Sakura sangat senang dengan keputusan kepala sekolah nyentrik itu dan walaupun harus kehilangan pekerjaannya, entah kenapa ia begitu senang apabila anak-anak asuhnya tersebut dapat melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan itu gara-gara jiwa seorang guru yang diajarkan di kampusnya, dan hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hariannya akhirnya Sakura mencoba mencari seseorang yang membutuhkan jasanya sebagai guru. Walaupun di Konohagakure masih banyak yang membutuhkan tenaga pengajar, entah kenapa ia begitu ingin tetap bertahan di Otogakure sebagai guru privat pastinya. Berpindah-pindah dari rumah ke rumah menawarkan jasanya untuk mengajar walaupun harus mendapatkan gaji yang bisa dibilang tidak banyak itu. Yah, kalau mau maju dari bawah dulu 'kan.

Gara-gara brosur yang ia dapatkan terpampang rapi di balai desa, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan menjadi guru privat dan sekaligus sebagai baby sitter tentunya di kediaman bangsawan ini. Pada awalnya kepala desa melarang Sakura untuk pergi kesana berhubung tempatnya terlalu jauh ke pedalaman hutan tapi dasar gadis keras kepala, ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi kesana berhubung bayarannya cukup besar karena dia akan menjaga dan mengajari keluarga bangsawan. Dengan bermodalkan uang yang tinggal tak seberapa itu, akhirnya Sakura menyewa sebuah mobil komplit dengan seorang sopir untuk mengantarnya tepat dihadapan pintu gerbang kastil bangsawan tersebut dan sekarang si sopir dan mobilnya sudah pergi meninggalkan Sakura karena memang perjanjiannya hanya mengantarkan Sakura tepat didepan gerbang kastil itu.

Sakura duduk di anak tangga sambil menyandarkan dagunya ke tangan kanannya yang tersandar ke pahanya. Melihat lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kekecewaan, suara binatang-binatang begitu menyeramkan terdengar di telinga Sakura tapi suasana seram itu tertelan oleh rasa kekecewaanya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang... benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Hik," isakkan itu kembali terdengar. "Ibu," tangisnya sambil membenamkan kepala ke kakinya. Sakura melihat kearah kakinya yang terpasang sepasang sepatu sport berwarna putih dan beraksenkan merah muda tersebut. "Tuhan... apakah engkau murka karena aku tidak mengikuti kemauan orang tuaku, dua bulan disini malah membuatku semakin terpuruk, niatku mulia, menolong anak-anak untuk bisa pandai itu mu-li-a, harusnya engkau memberikan kemudahan untukku," kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa begini ya nasib orang semulia aku?" isak Sakura yang masih bisa bernarsis ria dengan keadaannya yang terpuruk itu. Sakura menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melihat koper merahnya. "Apalah yang membuatku yakin kalau aku bakalan di terima di kastil yang jauh dari pusat desa ini, malah membawa koper segala lagi," ucap Sakura dengan nafas kecewa, merutuki perbuatannya yang sia-sia.

Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan sekali lagi ia melihat kearah pintu besar dengan warna coklat yang sudah memudar. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali mendekati pintu tersebut dan kembali menarik belnya. Suara bel kembali terdengar dan Sakura kembali menunggu untuk beberapa menit. Gadis itu mencoba untuk meredakan amarahnya tapi orang tuanya bilang kalau sudah tiga kali kita memencet bel rumah seseorang berarti orang tersebut tidak ada dirumah. Tapi sayangnya sekarang ini Sakura bukan memencet bel tapi menariknya...

"Dan apa bedanya," tanya Sakura pada dirinya. "Jangan-jangan memang tidak ada orang disini," keluh Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Nasib-nasib, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Konohagakure walaupun harus menahan malu karena terlanjur menyumbar ke kedua orang tuaku, hik," tangis Sakura sambil menarik kembali kopernya. "Lebih baik aku pulang sebelum gelap," kata Sakura sambil melihat kearah langit yang mulai menampakkan cahaya jingganya bertanda hari semakin sore.

"Lebih baik anda masuk dulu! Sangat berbahaya di luar sana apalagi senja akan berganti malam, Nona," kata seorang pemuda dengan berpakaian seperti seorang pelayan pada Sakura yang hendak menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia berhenti dan melihat kearah suara tersebut. Disana ia melihat seorang pria tersenyum dengan lebar kearahnya. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakkan dan wajah sebelah kanannya tertutup oleh poni yang panjangnya sampai ke dagu. Sakura terdiam melihat pria tersebut apalagi dengan pintu kastil yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Apakah anda pemilik kastil ini Tuan?" tanya Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah pria yang masih saja tersenyum kepadanya tersebut.

"Bukan, tapi saya penghuni kastil ini, kenalkan nama saya Uchiha Obito," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah kertas di tangan Sakura. Sakura melihat kearah pandangan mata pria yang bernama Uchiha Obito tersebut dan ia melihat kearah tangannya.

"Oh ya," kata Sakura karena ia mengingat tujuannya untuk datang kesana, untuk melamar pekerjaan 'kan. Begitulah kalau kekecewaan menggerogoti hati dan pikiran semuanya pasti akan terlupakan. "Nama saya Haruno Sakura dan saya kemari setelah membaca brosur ini, kalau kediaman ini membutuhkan seorang guru privat sekaligus baby sitter," kata Sakura sambil memberikan brosur tersebut ke Uchiha Obito yang langsung menerima brosur lecet tersebut.

Uchiha Obito melihat dan membaca brosur tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum dan melihat Sakura dengan ekspresi sangat senang. "Jadi anda berniat untuk bekerja disini?" tanya Uchiha Obito.

"Iya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Uchiha Obito kembali tersenyum kemudian ia melipat brosur yang baru saja ia baca tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong baju pelayannya.

"Baiklah, tapi yang memutuskan anda akan bekerja disini bukanlah saya, tapi Tuan Muda 'lah yang bisa memutuskannya, mari saya antar anda untuk menemuinya!" kata Uchiha Obito sambil tersenyum dan membantu Sakura mengangkat kopernya.

"Ah, terima kasih Tuan," ucap Sakura.

"Jangan sungkan Nona, panggil saja saya Obito," kata Uchiha Obito. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia mengikuti Obito dari belakang. Sakura tersenyum melihat kastil yang memang sesuai dengan apa yang ia bayangkan sebelum memasuki kastil tersebut.

Ada beberapa barang klasik terpampang di lantai bawah yang bagian tengahnya kosong dan perabot yang terkesan mahal dan antik mengelilingi ruangan itu. Ada jam dinding yang terbuat dari kayu yang selalu membunyikan detak jarum jam lewat pendulum yang akan terus bergerak ke kiri dan kanannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore, Sakura kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang terpampang beberapa lukisan pemandangan yang tergantung di dinding serta beberapa perabotan seperti bufet besar dengan gaya klasik didekat jendela yang memajangkan beberapa perabot antik disana. Sakura melihat keatas kepalanya dan disana ia dapat melihat lampu besar yang terbuat dari kristal tergantung dengan megah dan sangat serasi dengan langit-langit rumah yang dibuat dengan gaya klasik.

Sakura bagaikan tersedot ke dunia baru dengan gaya klasik model barat yang baru pertama kali ini terpampang langsung dimatanya yang seorang manusia awam dan hanya bisa melihat-lihat di ensiklopedia ataupun di majalah serta di televisi. Obito melihat Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan karena melihat gadis tersebut termenung dengan wajah kagum melihat perabotan yang ada di kastil tersebut. Kemudian lelaki yang bernama Obito tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia memanggil Sakura dan sukses membuat gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut melongo kearahnya.

"Bisa 'kah kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita? Atau apakah anda mau disini terlebih dahulu?" tawar Obito sambil tersenyum. Sakura tertawa kecil, sadar dengan kasalahannya sendiri yang tidak fokus.

"Tidak Tuan Obito, maaf saya membuat anda menunggu," kata Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Obito yang masih memegang koper gadis tersebut di anak tangga ketiga dari lantai bawah.

"Tidak apa-apa tadi saya juga telah membuat anda menunggu selama 15 menit diluar sana, maaf Nona Haruno," kata Obito yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan membawa koper Sakura ke lantai atas. "Saya sedang memasak makan malam untuk Tuan Muda di dapur, karena tanggung saya membiarkan suara berisik bel yang anda tarik," tawa Obito kecil dan dengan ekspresi penyesalan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Tuan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah kaki Obito.

"Yah, terima kasih atas pengertian anda Nona, tapi saya rasa Tuan Muda tidak akan semudah itu memberikan pengertian pada saya yang membuat seisi kastil jadi heboh hanya karena bel," kata Obito sambil berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat. Obito mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya dan memanggil orang yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut.

Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Obito dan melihat Obito yang memanggil tuan mudanya, kemudian ia melihat ke sekeliling lorong kastil yang menampakkan beberapa pintu ruangan dengan beberapa perabot yang lagi-lagi terkesan antik dan klasik. Tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam melihat sebuah lukisan yang terletak diujung lorong yang tidak berjarak satu pintu dari tempatnya berdiri. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan seorang pria dengan pakaian perang memandang lurus kearahnya. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan zirah besi serta memegang ganggang pedang yang ditegakkan dan memiliki iris berwarna merah. Sekilas memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan lukisan tersebut tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi ada keanehan dari lukisan tersebut... Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan dilihat... jangan dilihat...," pikirnya sambil menutup matanya. Nafasnya mulai menderu karena ketakutan yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya dan sekali lagi Sakura melirik kearah lukisan yang berada tidak jauh dari arah tempatnya berdiri. Senyuman menyeringai itu masih terpampang di wajah yang pada awalnya hanya diam tersebut. "Astaga," ucap Sakura yang kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Halusinasi, halusinasi, halusinasi... ya itu hanya halusinasi Sakura, tenangkan dirimu, huuf, tenang ya tenang!" pikir Sakura sambil menarik nafas kemudian menghembusnya dengan perlahan.

Obito melihat kearah Sakura dengan wajah bingung apalagi dengan tingkahnya yang menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan. Obito kemudian melihat kearah lukisan yang membuat Sakura tampak gugup tersebut. Pelayan tersebut menghela nafasnya kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh dan mengetuk pintu yang sedari diketuknya dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban daro orang yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Tuan Muda, saya mengantarkan guru privat untuk anda," kata Obito yang dengan sabar kembali memanggil Tuan Mudanya. "Tuan Muda," ucap Obito sekali lagi. Sakura yang kembali melirik kearah lukisan tersebut dan telah kembali seperti semula.

"Obito, seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak membutuhkan guru privat atau tutor atau apalah itu namanya, biarkan aku sendiri, kau mengerti!" pekik orang yang ada didalam.

"Tapi Tuan, Tuan Fugaku mengharapkan anda untuk tetap mendapatkan pendidikan," pinta Obito sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pendidikan? Ha?!" ucap suara dibalik pintu tersebut. "Aku tidak butuh pendidikan, untuk apa? Kau tahu sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, dia tetap tidak pernah memandangku, tidak pernah Obito," lanjutnya. Obito mengerutkan dahinya dan Sakura cukup terkejut dengan perkataan seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut. "Usir dia, aku tidak butuh!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi Tuan...," putus Obito.

"KUBILANG USIR DIA, AKU TIDAK BUTUH, APA KAU SUDAH TULI?" bentak suara tersebut dengan iringan pecahan beling dari dalam sana. Obito terkejut begitupun dengan Sakura tentunya kemudian ia menghela nafas berat.

"Nona Haruno sepertinya anda orang ke 7 yang telah di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Tuan Muda, maaf Nona," ucap Obito dengan nada penyesalan. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan sesuai saran saya tadi alangkah baiknya anda beristirahat disini terlebih dahulu mengingat sudah benar-benar gelap di luar sana," kata Obito sambil melihat kearah Sakura yang masih tetap tersenyum.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu mari ikut saya!" tawar Obito sambil tersenyum dan pergi menjauhi pintu yang akan menuju ruangan pribadi dari sang Tuan Muda kastil tersebut.

Tidak lama melangkah untuk menjauhi pintu yang tidak terbuka tersebut akhirnya menimbulkan suara derikkan bertanda terbukanya pintu dari kamar tersebut, terlihat sepasang mata yang memandang punggung Sakura yang membawa ranselnya. Ia memandang dengan ekspresi dingin kala melihat senyuman Sakura yang tertuju kepada Obito yang menceritakan bagaimana Tuan Mudanya menolak mentah-mentah calon guru privat yang datang sebelum Sakura. Ia terus memerhatikan punggung Sakura hingga perempuan yang ditolak mentah-mentah untuk menjadi guru privat tersebut menghilang dari balik pintu kamar yang ditawarkan Obito kepadanya. Kemudian pintu tersebut kembali tertutup dan meninggalkan kesuraman terhadap lorong kastil.

"~Haaah~," Sakura menghela nafasnya kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur yang cukup untuk ditempati oleh 4 orang tersebut, Ia melihat kearah langit-langit kamar tersebut, hanya berwarna putih kusam dan tampak sangat membosankan. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura tidak bosan dengan langit-langit kusam itu, pikirannya melayang karena itulah langit-langit kamar itu bagaikan tempat bertengger bagi pikirannya agar tidak melalang buana kesana kemari.

"Lukisan itu, mengingatkanku pada cerita Attila The Huns, ikh... ya Tuhan jangan ingat-ingat itu lagi," pikir Sakura sambil bangkit dari pembaringannya dengan wajah kusut. "Gara-gara keseringan membaca buku tentang pembunuh berdarah dingin nih, sial," keluh Sakura sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan mencuci kakinya ke kamar mandi yang berada didekat lemari kayu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ranjangnya.

Kemudian Sakura kembali ke ranjangnya, membuka sweaternya dan mengganti celana jeansnya dengan celana pendek yang longgar selutut. Setelah itu ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur seraya melihat kopernya yang masih dengan setia berada di dekat kasurnya. Sakura menghela nafasnya kemudian ia mengambil selimutnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang memang mulai kelelahan.

"Benar 'kan, untuk apa aku membawa koper itu, hik," tangis Sakura sambil meremas selimutnya dan ia menghela nafasnya dan berusaha untuk kembali ke dunia mimpinya yang indah.

Tapi semuanya itu sia-sia, Sakura masih memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini, keuangannya sudah menipis, untuk kembali ke Konohagakure saja ia butuh uang dan yang tersisa di kantongnya hanya 700 itu pun cukup hanya untuk makan dua hari di desa Otogakure. Lagi-lagi suara desahan nafas kembali terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan diriku setelah ini?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari pembaringannya. Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang belum sempat ia lepaskan sebelum berbaring tadi, masih jam 5 sore.

Kemudian ia melihat keluar jendela besar yang menghubungkan kamar yang ditempatinya dengan beranda kecil, warna merah jingga tersebut hampir berganti warna dengan warna hitam. Rupanya sore mulai berganti dan gadis tersebut hanya dapat memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara deburan air dari luar sana, kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela tersebut, membukanya dan menginjakkan kakinya keatas beranda. Sakura terkejut melihat pemandangan yang terhampar dihadapannya. Garis horizon begitu jelas didepan matanya, udara yang bercampur dengan aroma asin menggelitik hidungnya.

"Astaga ada pantai disini," kata Sakura dengan wajah terkejut. "Indahnya," gumamnya sambil memegang pagar pembatas beranda tersebut. "Otogakure berada disisi timur berarti tidak akan bisa melihat sunset... he... he... he nanti coba bangun pagi ah, mana tahu aku bisa melihat fajar," kata Sakura sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin laut yang begitu menyejukkan. "Ternyata benar apa kata Hinata berbaur dengan alam akan membuat hati sedikit tenang," ucapnya sekali lagi. Sakura menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghelanya dengan perlahan. "Ng," Sakura melihat kearah beranda yang terpisah oleh 3 jendela besar.

Disana ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri disana dengan memakai jas seorang Tuan Muda dengan kemeja dengan krah tegak serta dasi kupu-kupu yang lumayan besar dengan sisa kain yang berkibar diterpa angin, jas yang cukup menutupi sampai pantatnya tersebut berkibar dimainkan oleh angin malam. Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas dilihat oleh mata Sakura karena pemuda tersebut memandangnya dengan kepala menunduk hal itu sukses membuat Sakura terperanjat, tatapan itu begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Tanpa ia sadari kakinya melangkah kebelakang dan akhirnya tubuh Sakura membentur pagar beranda dan itu sukses membuat Sakura terkejut dan melihat kebelakangnya. Setelah tahu apa yang membuatnya terkejut akhirnya Sakura kembali melihat kebelakangnya dan pemuda yang memandangnya tidak ada lagi disana. Ia hanya meninggalkan kibaran gorden dari kamar itu, keheningan dan suara binatang-binatang liar dari hutan. Sakura menelan air liurnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasa takut mulai menggerogoti hatiku?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya dan memandang ke kakinya yang tanpa alas. "Lukisan itu lalu sekarang pemuda itu, apa dia Tuan Muda itu? Apa dia yang menolakku?" Sakura menegakkan kepalanya dan kembali melihat kearah beranda dimana ia melihat pemuda yang terus memandangnya tadi. "Ada apa dengan kastil ini? Apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kepala Desa padaku waktu itu? Akh, sial, seandainya aku tidak tergiur dengan uang, pasti sekarang aku masih ada di desa dan tidak mengalami kejadian aneh-aneh yang menimbulkan imajinasi mengerikan ini," pikir Sakura sambil memukul pagar beranda yang ada disampingnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan berdiri dengan tegak sambil melihat kearah garis horizon yang mulai menampakkan kegelapan malam. Tatapan Sakura begitu sendu melihat kaki langit tersebut. Kemudian gadis tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke kamarnya seraya mengunci pintu jendela tersebut. Sakura kembali menuju ranjangnya dan ia duduk disana sambil melihat kearah ranselnya. Gadis tersebut mengambil ranselnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Sebuah buku agenda dan sebuah bulpen cair, Sakura membetulkan duduknya dan ia bersila diatas kasur sambil menuliskan apa yang ingin ia tulis didalam agenda hariannya tersebut.

Catatan harian yang dipenuhi oleh warna-warna yang cantik dan gambar-gambar imut dan manis menghiasi tiap-tiap lembar agendanya. Sakura mencatat kejadian dari mulai ia datang ke kastil itu sampai pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda yang memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti pisau yang menusuk seluruh tubuhnya. Mengerikan memang, berada di kastil luas bersama seorang pelayan dan seorang Tuan Muda yang tampaknya sangat membenci orang luar tersebut, tapi cukup satu malam ini dia berada di kastil ini dia harus kembali ke desa dan mengumpulkan uang dengan cara lain agar dapat kembali ke Konohagakure. Apalagi dia memang sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sang Tuan Muda dan itu sukses membuat dunia Sakura runtuh seketika.

Saat sedang seriusnya menulis Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu langsung melipat bukunya seraya menyahut panggilan dari seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai pelayan kastil itu, Uchiha Obito. Sakura membuka pintunya dan melihat Obito yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Mari kita makan malam bersama, Nona Haruno!" ajak Obito. Sakura terkejut mendengar ajakkan Obito tersebut.

"Oh terima kasih Tuan Obito, tapi tidak enak rasanya saya juga ikutan makan malam lantaran saya disini menginap tanpa dibayar dan sekarang anda menawarkan acara makan malam," kata Sakura dengan wajah bingung dan tentu saja dia menolak ajakkan Obito dengan cara yang dibuat secara halus agar tidak menyinggung pelayan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya sedikit memaksa lho Nona," kata Obito sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia mendengus sambil tertawa kecil, akhirnya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan itu sukses membuat Obito semakin senang. "Baiklah saya akan menunggu anda disini seraya anda memasang pakaian yang pantas untuk acara makan malam, bersama Tuan Muda," kata Obito sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Obito tersebut kemudian ia melihat ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sakura tertawa kecil dengan wajah bersemu merah saat menyadari kecerobohan dirinya yang hanya memakai pakaian minim tersebut.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Obito yang masih tertawa kecil melihat kegugupan Sakura tersebut.

Gadis tersebut dengan bergegas mengganti kausnya dengan kaus yang baru berwarna putih, jeans hitam seraya sweaternya dan sepatu sport tentunya. Setelah itu dengan bergegas ia pun membuka pintu dan melihat Obito yang langsung mengajaknya menuju ruang makan.

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat terkesima dengan perabotan makan yang ada diatas meja makan dan beberapa perabot klasik dan tentunya tetap antik yang terpampang dihadapannya. Matanya menatap sesosok pemuda yang sedang memandang kearahnya, pria berambut runcing ke belakang dengan kulit putih pucat itu sukses membuat Sakura terperanjat dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba melangkah kebelakang dan menyentuh tubuh Obito. Laki-laki tersebut terkejut begitupun dengan Sakura yang langsung melihat kearah Obito yang merangkal kedua bahu Sakura dari belakang.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Nona?" tanya Obito dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia melihat kearah pemuda yang tadi menatapnya dan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan sendu dan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. "Mari saya kenalkan, Nona Haruno ini adalah Tuan Muda saya namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Tuan Sasuke ini Nona Haruno Sakura," kata Obito sambil berdiri disamping Tuan Mudanya yang masih menatap keluar jendela yang ada dihadapannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha? Anda berdua bersaudara?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah terkejut. Obito tersenyum kemudian ia meminta Sakura untuk dapat duduk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kami memang bersaudara tapi berbeda kelas, kalau saya kelas pelayan dan Tuan Sasuke adalah kelas bangsawan dan ksatria, tentu saja berbeda," kata Obito sambil menarik kursi untuk Sakura dan gadis tersebut berjalan didepan kursinya seraya menjatuhkan pantatnya ke kursi yang kembali di dorong oleh Obito kedepan agar Sakura dapat duduk diatas kursi tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Obito yang dibalas sebuah senyuman oleh Obito. "Silsilah keluarga bangsawan memang selalu membuat kepalaku puyeng," pikir Sakura sambil mengambil sebuah sapu tangan yang berada diatas piring dan meletakkannya diatas pahanya.

Obito berdiri dibelakang Sasuke sementara Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan pandangan yang hendak menyelusuri dengan menyelam lewat iris hijau miliknya. Gadis tersebut hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menampakkan kerisihan hatinya saat dipandangi seperti itu dari Tuan Muda yang menurutnya lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Dia yang kutemui diberanda itu 'kan, dia yang memandangku seolah melontarkan ribuan pisau ke tubuhku lewat pandangannya itu," pikir Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Silahkan dimakan Tuan Muda dan Nona Haruno," kata Obito yang membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dan kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang mengambil steaknya dan memakannya dengan begitu santun. Sakura melihat beberapa makanan mahal yang selama ini tidak pernah ia makan.

"Ya Tuhan apa ini bisa disebut surga atau tidak, melihat makanannya yang rata-rata adalah makanan mahal yang selalu membuat ilerku menetes," pikir Sakura sambil menelan ludahnya. Tiba-tiba cacing di perut Sakura pada demo meminta sang inang memasukkan makanan yang ada dihadapannya untuk masuk ke dalam perutnya. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Sakura masih kenyang tapi melihat makanan mewah yang terpampang dihadapannya membuat pasukkan cacing diperutnya pada demo. "Ah, sudahlah yang penting makan," pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengambil steak yang ada dihadapannya. "Dasar udik, baru kali ini memakan makanan seperti ini membuatku pengin menangis, tangisan kebahagian dari seorang udik Haruno Sakura," lanjutnya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri dan meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan.

Obito memandang Sakura dengan sedikit senyuman dan suara cekikikkan. Sasuke hanya diam dalam acara makannya hingga ia berhenti dan meletakkan pisau steak dan garpunya diatas piring steaknya yang belum habis seraya membersihkan kotoran yang melekat di bawah bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang ada di pahanya. Obito melihat kearah Sasuke yang memandang kearah Sakura yang masih menyantap makanannya dengan senyuman mengambang dan wajah senang.

"Ng," Sakura berhenti memakan steaknya dan melihat Obito yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke. "Tuan Obito tidak makan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya. Obito tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Setelah ini Nona," kata Obito. Sakura meletakkan pisau steak dan garpu diatas piringnya. "Anda sudah selesai Nona?" tanya Obito dengan wajah terkejut saat melihat steak Sakura yang memang sudah habis tapi masih ada sisa makanan dihadapan gadis tersebut.

"Yah, terima kasih makanannya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kemudian ia berdiri dan tangannya menjangkau krah kaus Sakura seraya menariknya mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Suara pecah belah beradu mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan makan tersebut dan makanan yang ada diatas meja itu menjadi berantakan akibat tubuh Sakura yang ditarik oleh Sasuke yang tetap berdiri tegap ditempatnya setelah ia memastikan wajah gadis tersebut berada didekatnya. Obito membelalakkan matanya saat melihat peristiwa intim yang membuatnya dapat penyakit jantung dengan seketika tersebut. "Hmmmph," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat bibirnya di bungkam oleh bibir pria yang baru saja ia kenal tersebut.

Sebuah jilatan dari Sasuke di bibir bawahnya membuat Sakura menggeridik. Dia tidak ingin ini, dia tidak mau... Sakura meremas pakaian Sasuke yang menurutnya mahal tersebut. Tidak ada reaksi dari Sakura dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin melumat bibir gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut, memagang kepala bagian belakangnya dan menekannya. Sakura meronta dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya meminta oksigen dan pertolongan dari Obito yang hampir pingsan ditempatnya.

Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena kekurangan oksigen. Gadis tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung memegang dada Sasuke dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Sakura. Suara deru nafas dari keduanya begitu terdengar sangat keras. Sakura terduduk diatas meja makan dengan posisi bersimpuh dan baju yang kotor dengan kuah makan malam mereka. Sakura menegakkan kepalanya dan ia hendak memarahi Tuan Muda yang seenak udelnya mengecupnya dengan sangat kasar tersebut.

"SUDAH CUKUP, AKU MAU..., UPH," perkataan Sakura terputus karena sebuah lidah langsung melesat memasuki rongga mulutnya dan bergelut dengan lidahnya. Sasuke menutup matanya mencoba meresapi kegiatan yang ia lakukan kepada Sakura. Gadis itu sekali lagi meronta dan meminta pertolongan pada Obito yang sekarang memang sudah pingsan.

"Cup," Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan sedikit mencium dan menjilat pinggiran bibir Sakura yang mengeluarkan ludahnya. "Kau diterima, besok temui aku diruanganku!" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Sakura dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sakura yang terdiam ditempatnya dan melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya dan Obito yang banyak mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya setelah peristiwa intim tersebut. Dasar pelayan yang terlalu polos.

"Apa maksudnya?" pikir Sakura dengan wajah dan rambut yang kusut serta wajah kebingungan dan memerah.

~Palace Of Sorrow~

Sasuke berdiri didepan meja belajarnya sambil memegang bibirnya seraya menutup kedua matanya. Rasa manis bercampur rasa steak buatan Obito begitu terasa baginya saat ia mengecup bibir ranum sang gadis bersurai merah muda yang akan menjadi guru privatnya. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Kau suka Sasuke?" tanya seorang laki-laki di belakang Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjaganya untukmu, tenang saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidak akan kubiarkan Kakek Madara menganggunya," ucap laki-laki tersebut. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat laki-laki dengan telinga rubah dan ekor rubah yang berjumlah sembilan tersebut. Laki-laki berperawakkan seperti rubah tersebut tersenyum lebar dengan baju yang berbalutkan pakaian seorang ksatria.

"Terima kasih Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto tersebut terdiam kala ia mendapatkan pernyataan terima kasih dari Sasuke.

"Wah, kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta yah, Haruno Sakura itu telah membuatmu bahagia, Teme, seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen dari orang tuanya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang. Ia merasa bahagia karena melihat orang yang dianggapnya saudara tersebut tampak sangat bahagia bertemu dengan Hawa-nya.

Sasuke hanya diam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah Naruto aku mau tidur," Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauhinya. "Pergilah!" titah Sasuke pada Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan kepergian Naruto yang terus menyengir kearah Sasuke.

"Have a nice dream, My Lord," kata Naruto sambil berlari dan melompat ke bluar jendela kemudian laki-laki tersebut menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya seraya membuka bajunya dan mengganti pakaiannya tersebut dengan pakaian tidur terusan berwarna putih.

Pemuda beririskan permata onyx tersebut menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menutup kedua irisnya yang kelam dan sebanding dengan gelapnya malam itu. Entah apa yang ia impikan dalam dunia mimpinya yang pasti sekarang Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke sedang senang dan ia terlelap dengan senyuman yang terlukis dengan jelas dari bibir ranumnya.

Berbeda dengan gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sedang merutukki nasib sambil guling-guling diatas ranjang empuknya. Menangis terus terdiam, menangis lalu terdiam lagi, menangis lalu ter... eh... tersenyum. Ya, guru privat itu tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil selimut mencoba untuk kembali ke alam mimpinya dengan ribuan mantera agar seluruh tubuhnya dapat berkerja sama untuk mengistirahatkan kepala dan tubuhnya.

Obito berdiri dihadapan sebuah lukisan yang tadi sempat membuat Sakura ketakutan kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai. "Sesuai kemauanmu, Uchiha Madara," ucap Obito lirih. "Sesuai kemauanmu," ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan lorong tersebut dan suasana keheningan yang memenuhi kastil tua tersebut.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Saya harap ada yang mereview karya saya yang masih dibawah rata-rata ini *OI HARGAI KARYAMU* terngiang kata-kata kakak kembar dah aku.

Oke... menerima segala pujian, saran, kritikkan, peringatan, flame a.k.a api untuk penerang rumahku kalau-kalau entar mati lampu dan flame dalam bentuk listrik untuk laptopku mana tahu saat mengerjakan chapter dua lampu mati dan aku tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini... arigatougozaimasu... he...he...he

**Naruto** : sebelum ngelawak lebih baik obati dulu luka kalian berdua... *ngelirik author yang babak belur dan tentu saja Sasuke juga. Dan bukannya diatas kamu bilang jangan main-main bakar-bakar lalu kenapa malah minta flame sih. Ciel?

**Ciel ** : *kehabisan kata-kata

**Hinata ** : sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan lebih baik aku yang nutup yah, terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini...


	2. Chapter 2

**Palace Of Sorrow**

**Desclaimare **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : udah ada dichapter lalu jadi malas dah mengcopasnya, jangan salahkan author, makanya bacalah dari awal biar kalian tidak tersesat dijalan yang salah *hei... apa hubungannya?* balasan reviewnya dibawah ye... selamat membaca, semuanya lagi siap-siap nih jadi berdua ja ma kakek Madara yang lagi istirahat, *meluk kakek yang duduk disebelah, hi... hi... hi... hi.

* * *

_Seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam berdiri bersama seorang anak kecil berambut runcing yang memakai pakaian formal, jas biru tua dan celana pendek serta tidak lupa kemeja dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah dan sepatu anak-anak yang cukup sporty. Ia mengenggam tangan kiri sang anak sambil melihat sebuah kastil yang berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapan mereka berdua. Wanita tersebut menatap kearah kastil tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah koper yang lumayan besar disisi kirinya._

_"Ibu... ini dimana?" tanya sang anak kepada ibunya yang tetap memerhatikan kastil yang ada dihadapannya. Wanita yang dipanggil ibu tersebut melihat kearah sang anak sambil tersenyum._

_"Nah, Sasuke mulai sekarang kita berdua akan tinggal disini," kata sang ibu._

_"Berdua?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung. "Ayah dan kakak?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kebelakangnya. Disana ada dua orang laki-laki, salah satu dari mereka memandang kearahnya dan kearah sang ibu, dibelakang mereka terdapat sebuah mobil mewah. Laki-laki setengah baya melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi datar sementara anak laki-laki yang berumur berkisar belasan tahun disamping laki-laki setengah baya hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Mereka akan pulang ke rumah dan kita akan disini bersama Kak Obito," jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum. "Ayo!" ajak sang ibu. Sasuke mengikuti langkah sang ibu sambil melihat kebelakangnya._

_Kedua laki-laki yang menatap kearahnya tidak lagi ada disana, mereka berdua telah memasuki mobil mewah yang ada dibelakang mereka. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ada rasa kehilangan dihatinya saat melihat kedua laki-laki tersebut memasukki mobil mewah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman ibunya. Ia meneteskan air mata dan berlari mengejar mobil yang membawa kedua orang yang teramat dia cintai tersebut. Memanggil mereka dan memohon untuk tidak meninggalkannya hanya bersama sang ibu, ia ingin keluarganya lengkap seperti biasa. Dia ingin semuanya tetap bersama._

_Ibunya mengejar sang anak dan meninggalkan kopernya ditempat. Ia memegang tangan sang anak yang menangis meraung memanggil kedua keluarganya yang pergi meninggalkannya di sebuah kastil ditengah hutan belantara. Hanya berdua bersama sang ibu dan seorang pelayan mereka yang bernama Obito. Wanita yang merupakan seorang ibu tersebut mengerutkan dahinya melihat si anak yang menarik-narik tangannya untuk mengejar ayah dan kakaknya. Air mata itu begitu deras mengalir dikedua bola matanya yang memiliki iris gelap tapi cahaya yang tadi sempat terpancar sebelum kedua orang yang dia sayangi pergi mulai memudar, digantikan oleh kabut kesedihan akibat ditinggal oleh orang terkasih._

_Suara teriakkan memenuhi hutan belantara tersebut, menggantikan gemersik suara dedaunan akibat angin berhembus dan suara binatang-binatang dari hutan tersebut. Sang Pangeran kecil, menangis sambil memukul kaki ibunya yang tidak mau mengejar keluarganya yang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sang ibu hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan memeluk tubuh pangeran kecil yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk kakinya itu. Ia berusaha menenangkan anaknya tersebut, menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggungnya dan mengendongnya serta tidak lupa memberikan kecupan pada pipi kanan sang pangeran kecil yang sedang diredung kesedihan._

_"Ibu ada disini Sasuke, walaupun mereka pergi, ibu akan selalu bersamamu, jadi jangan menangis! Walaupun hal ini tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu, ibu akan selalu ada untukmu, selalu Sasuke," kata sang ibu sambil menutup_ _matanya dan tersenyum miris._

* * *

"Ibu," rintih seorang pemuda sambil memegang dahinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya dan butiran bening mengalir di pelupuk matanya, menetes ke sisi pelipisnya dan akhirnya membasahi bantal yang menjadi tempat kepalanya tersandar.

"Memimpikan Nyonya Mikoto lagi, Tuan Sasuke?" tanya seorang laki-laki berpakaian pelayan sambil membuka gorden kamar sang majikan. Sasuke membangunkan tubuhnya dan melihat pelayannya yang bernama Obito tersebut. tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pelayan ia langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan pergi menuju sebuah pintu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ranjangnya. Obito menghela nafasnya kala melihat sang majikkannya mengacuhkan dirinya.

Saat Obito membereskan gorden dari jendela yang terhubung dengan beranda tersebut ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok wanita berkucir sedang berlari ditepi pantai. Surai merah jambu, kaus berwarna putih, celana training berwarna hitam dan tanpa alas kaki, ia tersenyum melihat sosok tersebut begitu semangat melakukan olahraga pagi itu, mengingat saat fajar belum menyingsing, sang gadis sudah terjaga dan langsung keluar dari kastil menuju bibir pantai.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang tadi sempat ia masuki dengan tubuh dan rambut yang masih basah serta memakai pakaian mandi yang terbuat dari dasar katun. Obito sedikit terkejut saat mendengar panggilan dari tuan mudanya itu. Ia pun melihat kearah Sasuke yang berjalan menuju lemarinya yang berada di samping jendela kamar, tepat disebelah Obito berdiri. "Panggil guru privat itu dan bawa dia ke tempatku belajar!" titah Sasuke sambil mengambil pakaiannya dan mengenakannya.

Obito tersenyum kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan aktifitasnya memakai pakaian ala zaman Eropa kuno. Sasuke melirik kearah pintu yang mulai menutup kemudian ia melihat kearah beranda dan berjalan menuju beranda tersebut. Dari sana ia dapat melihat hamparan luas samudera dengan warna biru yang begitu menenangkan bersama seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum melihat horizon yang terpampang manis dihadapannya. Gadis itu menghirup nafas panjang kemudian menghebuskannya secara perlahan. Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana panjang tersebut berdiri mematung melihat gadis yang akan menjadi guru privatnya itu, ia berjalan menyelusuri bibir pantai sehingga langkahnya berhenti saat Obito mendekatinya.

Mereka berdua bercengkrama singkat kemudian terlihat gadis tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Obito dari belakang. Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan memakai pakaiannya. Merapikannya sendiri dengan berkaca di kaca besar yang tergantung disamping lemari besar tersebut. Sedikit menyapu debu yang ada dilengan bajunya dengan tangannya walaupun ia sadar kalau pakaiannya tersebut tidaklah berdebu hanya untuk memastikan semuanya rapi dan bersih. Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap dirinya, pakaian mahal yang terbuat dari sutra, jas yang panjangnya hampir menutupi pinggul tersebut berwarna hitam dan berpadu dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah dan kemeja putihnya, sarung tangan putih terpasang rapi di kedua tangannya.

Merasa puas dengan penampilannya akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu seraya memakai sepatu hitam yang terbuat dari kulit. Sasuke mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai memastikan sepatunya terpasang dengan baik dan setelah melakukannya ke kaki kirinya dan kaki kanannya akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan memegang knop pintu yang memiliki ukiran seekor kepala elang berwarna emas. Ia menekan knop pintu tersebut dan menarik pintunya, kemudian lelaki tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan pribadinya seraya menutup pintunya. Iris hitam Sasuke menangkap sebuah benda yang selalu terpajang di ujung lorong menuju kamarnya tersebut.

Cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk kedalam lorong tersebut memancarkan cahaya yang menampakkan sebuah lukisan seseorang yang memakai baju besi dan pedang di tangannya. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati lukisan tersebut. Suara tapak sepatu mengalun dengan merdu kala tapak sepatu itu beradu dengan lantai. Menimbulkan sebuah kesan keeleganan seorang Uchiha Sasuke disana.

"Selamat pagi, Kakek," sapa Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Hari ini aku akan belajar dan maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini, mungkin kau sudah tahu kejadian semalam, jadi jangan ganggu dia seperti kau mengganggu kami saat pertama dulu, kalau tidak aku tidak akan segan-segan, mengerti!" ancam Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan lukisan yang tampak mengekspresikan sesuatu yang membuat seseorang dapat menggeridik ngeri karena sebuah seringaian terpampang dengan jelas di bibirnya kala ia mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke berhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dua dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat dan baju kaus yang basah, hingga menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya yang proposional. Sasuke terpaku ditempatnya kala gadis tersebut melihat kearahnya. Gadis tersebut pun terdiam kemudian ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Tuan, maaf, saya akan menemui anda di ruang belajar nanti, permisi," kata Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menutupnya. Mata Sasuke yang tadi sempat membelalak melihat pemandangan panas dari seorang gadis yang dipenuhi keringat tersebut terjaga dan menghembuskan nafasnya serta kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan dan disana ia sudah mendapatkan sarapan pagi yang disajikan diatas meja makan, makanan ringan yang penuh serat serta sebuah susu putih berada tepat ditempat Sasuke duduk. Ia mendekati meja makan tersebut dan ia melihat kearah depan tempat makanannya terhidang. Tempat seharusnya ada seorang gadis yang ikut makan malam bersamanya tadi malam. Sasuke kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas kursi yang ditarik kemudian didorong oleh Obito untuk dirinya tersebut.

"Nona Haruno sudah sarapan setelah olahraga tadi jadi anda bisa langsung ke perpustakaan kalau anda mau, Tuan!" kata Obito sambil berdiri disamping tubuh Sasuke yang tetap tidak menjawab perkataan pelayannya tersebut dan menyantap salad yang terhidang serta tak lupa roti lapis selai strawberi. Sarapan dalam keheningan memang sudah makanan sehari-hari Sasuke dan Obito semenjak kepergian sang wanita tercinta, sesosok ibu yang selalu melindunginya dan sesosok pahlawan wanita yang anggun dan tangguh, Uchiha Mikoto.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya diatas meja piring, meminum susunya dengan hati-hati serta melap bibirnya yang kotor dengan sapu tangan yang tadi sempat ia kembangkan di pahanya. Sasuke langsung bangkit setelah ia meletakkan sapu tangan yang masih tampak bersih tanpa noda tersebut keatas meja dan ia langsung bangkit meninggalkan Obito yang langsung membereskan meja makan.

Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah tempat dimana ia akan merasa lebih tenang. Sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh lembaran-lembaran yang penuh dengan goresan-goresan mesin yang merangkai kalimat-kalimat agung serta membuat setiap orang yang membacanya memiliki perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Tumpukan ilmu pengetahuan terkumpul disebuah ruangan besar yang memiliki penerangan dua jendela besar di sisi kanannya. Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang mengunci setiap apa yang digilai oleh setiap umat itu bagaikan menahan siapapun yang berusaha untuk mengambil apa yang dijaganya. Terkecuali untuk seorang tuan muda yang sekarang membuka pintu tersebut dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang sangat ia sukai tersebut. Perpustakaan pribadi miliknya, kumpulan buku yang dikoleksi oleh sang ibu untuknya serta buku-buku peninggalan keluarga Uchiha lainnya.

Ruangan yang didominasi oleh 10 rak tinggi dengan panjang hampir 5 meter dan tinggi 1 meter tersebut hanya dipenuhi oleh buku-buku pengetahuan dan karya fiksi klasikal karya maestro terkenal dunia. Mengacuhkan semua buku yang rata-rata sudah dibaca olehnya tersebut Sasuke melangkah kearah meja yang berada di ujung kirinya, disana ada meja sepanjang dua meter dengan kursi panjang di kedua sisinya tersebut. Ada sebuah buku disana, sebuah buku tipis yang selalu menjadi pusat bacaannya setiap hari. Sebuah buku lusuh yang bacaannya pun sudah tidak jelas lagi karena tulisan tangan tersebut mulai memudar dimakan usia. Sebuah senyuman terukir manis di bibir ranumnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan untuk membacamu, sungguh!" ucap Sasuke lirih dan mengambil buku tersebut. Ia kemudian menduduki tubuhnya diatas kursi panjangnya membelakangi tembok. Tangan yang dibaluti oleh sarung tangan putih tersebut dengan hati-hati membuka lembaran buku tersebut. Membacanya dalam keheningan dan senyuman tipis yang sangat jarang ia tampakkan kepada orang-orang yang ada didekatnya.

Seorang gadis melangkahkan kakinya kala ia membuka pintu perpustakaan tersebut. Ia memakai jas berwarna merah, kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna hitam serta rok kembang selutut berwarna hitam, surai merah mudanya ia gulung agar tidak menganggu pekerjaan tentunya. Make up tipis dan natural tersebut membuat wajahnya begitu indah dan nyaman untuk dipandang. Bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang disodorkan permen, ia melihat rak-rak yang dipenuhi buku-buku tersebut dengan ekspresi kekaguman. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan apa yang harus kau lakukan Guru Privat, kemarilah!" titah Sasuke sambil menutup bukunya. Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke dan ia mendekatinya. "Kau pasti tahu apa tugasmu, jadi kerjakan apa yang ingin kau kerjakan sebagai guru privat!" lanjut Sasuke sambil bersedekap.

"Ah Tuan maaf! Saya hanya mau bertanya, saya kesini juga sebagai baby sitter, tapi siapakah balita yang akan saya jaga Tuan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman yang masih terlukis di wajahnya yang terlihat sangat manis dengan senyuman tersebut. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat kembali buku yang sempat terhenti ia baca karena kedatangan Sakura.

"Tidak ada balita disini seharusnya kau tahu itu, cobalah berfikir dengan otakmu itu! Jangan-jangan otakmu itu hanya pajangan?" kata Sasuke yang terdengar terlalu kasar bagi seorang bangsawan sepertinya. Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke kemudian ia menghela nafasnya berusaha meredam emosi yang hampir terpancar lewat genggaman tangannya.

"Jadi saya harus menjaga dan memberikan pendidikan kepada anda sebagai baby sitter dan guru privat, begitu Tuan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Sakura dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ternyata otakmu jalan juga," kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah bukunya. Sakura meremas tangannya. Memangnya umurnya berapa, sih? Sampai-sampai ia harus dijaga sebagai baby sitter dan melihat tumpukkan buku itu, tidak tertutup kemungkinan pemuda yang dihadapan Sakura ini adalah seseorang yang kepintarannya melebihi rata-rata. Lihat! Cara bicaranya seolah-olah dia adalah orang paling tinggi di dunia ini, begitu sombong dan angkuh.

Ternyata Sakura salah mencari tempat kerja, sudah majikannya mengecupnya dengan cara kasar tadi malam, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk hingga baru jam 1 malam ia mulai terlelap dan jam 3 terbangun lagi. Lalu sekarang, ucapan kasar itu terlontar dari bibir yang pernah mengambil kecupan pertamanya. Sakura memang harus bersabar dan itulah tuntutan sebagai seorang guru. Tapi, dikasari seperti itu siapapun pasti akan merasa sakit.

"Saya kira anda tidak lagi membutuhkan seorang baby sitter ataupun guru privat, karena anda tahu kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mengingat anda sepertinya sudah cukup umur untuk menjaga diri sendiri dan dengan melihat perpustakaan pribadi ini, saya yakin sebenarnya anda tidak membutuhkan guru privat 'kan, Tuan Uchiha," ucap Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam sambil melirik kearah Sakura yang memasang senyuman palsunya.

"Kau marah karena kukasari atau karena aku mengecupmu tadi malam?" tanya Sasuke yang kembali melihat kearah bukunya.

"Kalau boleh saya jujur, saya akan menjawab dua-duanya Tuan," kata Sakura. "Saya mohon pada anda untuk melupakan kejadian tadi malam itu, karena menurut saya itu hanyalah accident yang mungkin anda sendiri tidak mengharapkannya," senyuman itu masih menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Sakura. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sementara sang gadis mundur kebelakang untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Umurku baru 12 tahun," jawab Sasuke, mengacuhkan perkataan Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura terpaku ditempat. "Kaget? Salahkan Obito yang selalu memberikan susu padaku setiap pagi dan malam sehingga badanku semakin hari semakin tinggi seperti tiang listrik ini," kata Sasuke sambil bersedekap. Sakura memang sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke ini sudah berumur 16 atau 17 tahun mengingat tingginya yang mungkin berkisar 166 atau 170 cm tersebut. "Daripada disebut baby sitter aku lebih suka memanggilmu teman untuk berbagi begitu saja," lanjut Sasuke. "Kuakui aku memiliki IQ melebihi rata-rata, menyelesaikan semua buku yang terpajang di rak itu hanya butuh 3 tahun bagiku, baik yang halamannya melebihi seratus maupun yang ribuan," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar dan tidak ada niat untuk menyombongkan diri.

"Lalu kenapa anda membutuhkan seorang guru privat? Dan hei, kalau anda masih berumur 12 tahun kenapa kecupan anda itu...," putus Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena ia mengingat bagaimana kecupan Sasuke terhadapnya tadi begitu sempurna untuk seorang anak kecil. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengecup orang?" tanya Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa masalahnya? Aku sering dikecup oleh ibuku, kok," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya. "Tapi, bermain lidah itu 'kan...," lagi-lagi ucapannya terputus karena tidak sanggup membantah perkataan Sasuke dan akibat rasa malu yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu? Apa kau ingin merasakannya lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak punya niat apapun kepada Sakura, lihat saja ekspresi datarnya, tak menyiratkan apapun. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, tentu saja dia tidak mau, kenapa ia harus merasakan kecupan itu lagi, yah walaupun ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan disana. Tapi hei, Sasuke itu anak kecil, tegas 'kan sekali lagi, **a-nak ke-cil**, ok.

"Lalu apa yang harus saya kerjakan Tuan?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha meredam perasaan malunya dan melupakan topik yang menurutnya patut untuk dilupakan tersebut. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat ia duduk semula.

"Duduklah!" titah Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian berjalan dan mengambil posisi dihadapan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan pengalamanmu diluar sana, Nona Haruno!" kata Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya diatas meja dan memandang Sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Eh, ini bagian dari pekerjaan Tuan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hm, mulai darimana yah?" tanya Sakura. "Tapi Tuan, maaf sepertinya tidak ada cerita yang menarik dalam kehidupan saya untuk saya ceritakan," tawa Sakura sambil meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia membetulkan duduknya.

"Berarti hidupmu hanya hitam dan putih, kasihan sekali," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil bukunya dan membacanya kembali dengan posisi menyandar ke sandaran kursi sementara tangan kanannya memegang buku yang lusuh tersebut. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia membungkukkan kepalanya. Sadar apa yang dikatakan oleh si tuan muda ada benarnya juga. "Kau seorang guru bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang masih kearah buku. Sakura dengan cepat menegakkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja Tuan, lalu kenapa saya melamar menjadi guru privat anda kalau saya tidak punya _skill_ untuk itu?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Dulu ngajar dimana?" tanya Sasuke yang mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ah..., SMA Otogakure," jawab Sakura.

"Berapa tahun?"

"Belum beberapa tahun sih? Yah, bisa dihitung baru 2 bulanan,"

"Kau senang mengajar disana?"

"Hm, yah ada senang dan ada sedihnya juga, anda tahu saat saya datang kesana saya tidak yakin sekolah ini memiliki siswa yang mau belajar, lihat saja hanya 10 orang dan itupun sudah kelas 3 dan mau masuk ke perguruan tinggi, tapi saat saya mengajar disana, wah, disana sangat menyenangkan, mereka begitu aktif belajar, melakukan kegiatan belajar dan langsung terjun ke lapangan itu adalah hal-hal yang paling saya senangi, saya selalu mencatat kegiatannya di agenda harian saya, mencatat nama-nama murid saya, mencatat apa yang mereka sukai dan tidak mereka sukai, tertawa bersama dalam keterbatasan alat sekolah, berbagi dan tetap terus bersemangat belajar dalam menuntut ilmu," kata Sakura yang tanpa sadar menceritakan riwayat hidupnya. Sasuke terus melihat kearah buku, walaupun matanya kesana pikirannya adalah mendengar setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura lewat bibir dan gerakan lidahnya. "Tapi sayangnya beberapa hari yang lalu saya mesti merelakan mereka pergi ke Konohagakure untuk melanjutkan studi dan tinggallah saya sendiri disini," kata Sakura dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Hm, lalu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih memasang posisi yang sama.

"Lalu apanya Tuan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menghela nafas kemudian ia melihat Sakura yang memasang wajah polos.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang, Nona Haruno?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, lalu? Yah saya terdampar disini Tuan setelah terlunta-lunta beberapa hari di desa, he... he... he... he," tawa Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia meletakkan bukunya keatas meja dan melihat Sakura dengan lekat.

"Sadar atau tidak kau sudah menceritakan pengalaman hidupmu padaku," kata Sasuke. Sakura terdiam, lagi-lagi dengan wajah polosnya. "Dasar, kau itu terlalu polos," ucap Sasuke. Entah kenapa perkataan Sasuke itu berubah menjadi ribuan jarum yang langsung terarah ke hatinya dan langsung tertusuk disana. Sakura sadar, di umurnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa orang selalu bilang kalau dia itu terlalu polos untuk orang seusianya, dilihat dari tingkahnya yang selalu seenaknya sendiri dan selalu ketinggalan informasi kehidupan sekitar serta hanya _up to date_ untuk hal-hal yang ia sukai. "Berapa umurmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah... 23 tahun," jawab Sakura spontan.

"Wah, sudah seumur itu kau masih bingung mau menceritakan pengalaman hidupmu, apa gunanya buat buku harian sedangkan kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang selama ini kau alami dan kau tulis di buku," kata Sasuke. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya kala mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut, Jarum yang masih tersarang dihatinya semakin dalam masuk ke relung hatinya. "Kalau kau gunakan agenda harian itu hanya untuk corat-coret sesuatu yang tidak berguna, lebih baik kau tak usah menghambur-hamburkan kertas, kasihan pepohonan harus tumbang karena kau tidak menggunakan hasil dari pohon itu semaksimal mungkin," ucap Sasuke yang mulai tampak ketus.

"Ini gurunya siapa sih? Aku atau dia?" pikir Sakura sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih memandang kearahnya.

"Sudahlah, hei...," kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Iya Tuan," kata Sakura sambil menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke.

"Aku mau kau memikirkan cara agar aku mendapatkan pengalaman hidup dan akhirnya bisa kuceritakan kepada orang!" kata Sasuke yang akhirnya membuat Sakura terpana. Ia mulai bingung sekarang, siapa yang sebenarnya jadi guru disini? Kenapa muridnya yang satu ini menyuruhnya seolah-olah dirinya yang membutuhkan pembelajaran?

"Aaaa... Tuan Uchiha boleh 'kah saya bertanya?" tanya Sakura memberikan intrupsi sambil menegakkan tangannya setengah badan seperti seorang murid yang ingin bertanya kepada gurunya. Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura. "Sejujurnya dari tadi saya bingung, kenapa anda yang memberikan pengarahan soal pembelajaran kepada saya, harusnya 'kan saya yang seharusnya memberikan pengarahan pada anda, karena anda yang membutuhkan pembelajaran, 'kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menggaruk 'kan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah guru privatnya ini. Penilaiannya terhadap guru privat ini untuk yang pertama kalinya ternyata benar, begitu polos dan manis, walaupun sejujurnya Sasuke sadar kalau dibalik kepolosan gadis itu ada seorang wanita dewasa didalam hati sang gadis polos yang bisa berbagi kasih sayang kepada orang-orang sekelilingnya itu.

"Kurasa dosenmu hanya iba kepadamu makanya kau diluluskan, Nona Haruno," kata Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Sakura dengan ekspresi lelah, lelah menghadapi kepolosan dari guru privatnya itu.

"Hei, saya memang tidak begitu pandai, tapi saya lulus karena jerih payah saya sendiri, Tuan Uchiha," kata Sakura yang mulai menampakkan sifat aslinya dan ekspresi kemarahan terlukis dengan jelas diwajah imutnya. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sakura tersebut dan gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya terdiam ditempat melihat senyuman sekilas dari sang tuan muda. Begitu manis dan tulus. Sakura pikir dia tidak akan pernah melihat senyuman seperti apapun dari tuan muda itu mengingat betapa dinginnya di surai hitam dengan surai runcing itu, tapi semuanya runtuh seketika saat melihat senyuman kecil itu.

Ia bahagia melihat orang bahagia hanya karena dirinya walaupun dirinya menjadi bodoh dihadapan orang yang disayangi atau dikenalnya. Asalkan untuk yang disayanginya ia rela melakukan apapun agar dia bahagia. Ya, Sakura memang mudah menyayangi orang karena selalu perpikiran positif terhadap semua orang yang ditemuinya, karena itu ia bisa saja langsung membenci orang kalau ia dikhianati dan disakiti tentunya, dan sekarang ia mulai menyayangi laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini, entah kenapa rasa itu begitu saja muncul kala melihat Sasuke hari ini, walaupun tadi dia sempat dikasari oleh muridnya itu.

"Nah," kata Sasuke yang dengan sigap kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya dan membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. "Kau lucu, Nona Haruno," ucap Sasuke. Sakura terkejut dengan wajah begonya. "Hei, kau guru privatku 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian melipat tangannya kembali diatas meja. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tadi kau bilang yang membutuhkan pembelajaran adalah aku, benar 'kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura. Lagi-lagi sebuah anggukkan terjadi lewat kepala dengan surai merah muda itu. "Nah, karena aku yang membutuhkan pembelajaran, makanya aku yang memutuskan pembelajaran apa yang harus kau berikan kepadaku, Nona Haruno," kata Sasuke.

"Eh, mana bisa begitu Tuan?" bantah Sakura. Sasuke kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Harusnya saya yang menentukan," kata Sakura.

"Berfikirlah secara logis, Nona!" kata Sasuke. "Atau memang otakmu itu hanya jadi pajangan?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

"Hei, anda sudah bilang seperti itu kepada saya untuk yang kedua kalinya," kata Sakura yang memang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Makanya jangan sampai aku mengulangi kata-kata itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya!" kata Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sakura ingin menangis saat menghadapi otak jenius milik anak kecil berumur 12 tahun yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini? Sasuke tersenyum dan berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresi bego Sakura yang sedang tertunduk lesu dihadapannya.

Sakura sadar kalau sang tuan muda memintanya untuk berfikir dulu baru membantah perkataan orang lain, kalau tidak perkataan itu akan kembali mengarah kepadanya dan kemungkinan besar akan lebih sakit.

"Nona Haruno," kata Sasuke yang membuat lamunan Sakura terhenti dan melihat kearahnya. "Yang aku inginkan untuk sekarang ini hanya pengalaman hidup," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berdiri disamping meja panjang tersebut.

"Pengalaman hidup?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pengalaman hidup yang dapat kuceritakan untuk orang yang kucintai tentunya," jelas Sasuke. Sakura terdiam, dari kata-kata Sasuke tersirat kesedihan yang cukup dalam. "Bukan pengalaman pahit yang dapat membuat orang sedih dan merasa iba, tapi pengalaman manis yang bisa membuat orang bahagia, tertawa dan bangga," lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut tersenyum. "Baiklah, membuat orang bahagia itu sangat menyenangkan, saya mengerti perasaan anda," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Nah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bermain ke pantai? Apa anda pernah kesana?" tanya Sakura sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh," kata Sasuke sambil mendengus. Sakura tertawa kecil, memang itu pertanyaan bodoh, kastil ini 'kan letaknya didekat pantai mana mungkin tuan muda ini hanya mengurung dikastilnya bukannya bermain disana, atau jangan-jangan hari-harinya hanya dipenuhi untuk membaca buku saja?! "Aku tidak pernah keluar dari kastil selama 8 tahun aku menetap disini," kata Sasuke.

"Ah?!" Sakura mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari mulut sang tuan muda. Sasuke menatap kearah Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Ah, maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya Tuan," kata Sakura sambil membetulkan posisinya yang tidak ada anggun-anggunnya itu. Apalagi yang dihadapinya adalah seorang bangsawan, setiap tindak tanduk dilingkungan tersebut memang mesti dijaga. Berat memang tapi begitulah kehidupan seorang bangsawan. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita ke pantai yah, sekalian kita ajak Tuan Obito dan kita buat pesta berbeque," kata Sakura sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Hanya bertiga tidak bisa disebut berpesta," kata Sasuke.

"Hei, walaupun bertiga yang penting _happy_, bukannya anda ingin berbagi pengalaman manis kepada orang yang anda sayangi?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah," Sakura tersenyum lebar kemudian ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum dengan lebar dengan tangannya yang mengandeng tangan Sasuke, melewati tiap lorong untuk mencari pelayan pribadi Sasuke tersebut. Sang tuan muda memperhatikan tangannya yang disadari atau tidak oleh gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum, ia ingat, kehangatan ini sama dengan kehangatan wanita yang selalu berada disisinya hingga semuanya sirna dan diputuskan oleh takdir.

Sakura mendapati laki-laki yang ia incar sejak keluar dari perpustakaan di dapur sedang memasak makan siang. Sakura menghampiri Obito sambil tersenyum lebar dan meminta Obito untuk menyiapkan pemanggang, bahan makanan untuk membuat berbeque dan beberapa peralatan lainnya. Setelah menyelesaikan peralatan apa yang akan dibawa, Sakura dan keluarga barunya itu makan siang bersama, tanpa ada niat mengganti penampilan dan hanya melepaskan sanggulan dan diganti kuciran dirambutnya, ia dengan setia memakai pakaian yang sebenarnya merepotkan itu, tapi hatinya sangat bahagia mana dia akan bermain di pantai ada pesta berbeque lagi. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tersenyum lebar saat makan, kemudian laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya dan melanjutkan memakan makan siangnya itu.

Tak lama setelah makan siang akhirnya mereka bertiga langsung pergi menuju pantai dengan Sasuke memakai topi jenis _bowler_ berwarna hitam, tongkat hitam ditangan kanannya dan mengikuti setiap langkah yang diambil Sakura dari belakang. Gadis itu membawa keranjang dikedua tangannya sementara Obito membawa kardus untuk pemanggang mereka. Hari sudah mulai beranjak sore, Sakura tersenyum dengan lebar kala mereka sampai di pantai, dari jauh ia dapat melihat kapal-kapal para nelayan sedang melaut diantara garis horizon yang berwarna jingga. Gadis itu langsung melepaskan sepatunya keitsnya, meletakkan keranjang yang menjadi beban tubuhnya serta jasnya yang ia ikatkan dengan lengan jas sebagai pengikatnya.

"YAHUUUU, PANTAAAAAI LAGIIIIIII," teriak Sakura sambil meloncat dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Obito dan Sasuke mematung ditempat melihat reaksi dari gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sadar dengan kondisi yang kaku dan tampaknya hanya dia yang bahagia padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia ke pantai, membuat Sakura menjadi orang bodoh sedunia, "Maaf," ucap Sakura lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke dan Obito.

Obito tertawa kecil kemudian ia meletakkan kardus yang lumayan membuatnya kerepotan membawanya itu keatas pasir. "Jadilah diri anda sendiri Nona, daripada membohongi orang dengan bersikap anggun hanya menimbulkan rasa risih terhadap orang yang mendapatkan perlakuan anda itu," kata Obito sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang membalas dengan senyuman.

Sasuke melihat kearah pantai, berdiri dengan memegang kepala tongkat yang dilapisi emas berbentuk elang tersebut ditangan kirinya yang dibaluti sarung tangan. Ia merasakan hembusan angin laut yang mencium aroma asin dihidungnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sering merasakannya tapi ini memang untuk yang pertama kali baginya, menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan hampir membuatnya lupa untuk rekreasi hanya untuk melepaskan penat.

"Nah, Tuan Uchiha mari kita bermain, boleh ya Tuan Obito," kata Sakura sambil mengambil topi Sasuke dan meletakkannya diatas pasir. Sasuke terkejut mendapatkan perlakuan dari Sakura tersebut. Gadis itu mengambil tongkat Sasuke, melepaskan jasnya dan dasi tuan mudanya serta meletakkanya diatas topi browler Sasuke.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak terima perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya. Sakura hanya diam kemudian ia menarik tangan Sasuke, melipat kedua lengan panjang kemeja putih Sasuke.

"Bukannya and ingin punya pengalaman manis, nah saya akan memberikannya pada anda," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu berlutut dihadapan Sasuke melepaskan sepatu pemuda itu beserta kaus kakinya dan melipat celana panjang Sasuke. "Nah, selesai," Sakura tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Sekarang penampilan Sasuke benar-benar berantakan, kedua lengan baju dilipat begitupun celananya serta tidak lupa kaki yang tanpa alas, kemudian giliran Sakura yang melipat lengan bajunya. "Hati-hati Tuan, pasirnya panas!" pinta Sakura sambil mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan menariknya menuju bibir pantai, Sasuke sedikit meringgis kala kulit kakinya menyentuh pasir yang panas. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya dan rasa sakit itu terobati kala kakinya menyentuh air laut. Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut tersenyum dan ia bersorak sambil berlarian di bibir pantai, mengangkat tangan kirinya sementara membawa Sasuke ke dalam permainannya dengan tangan kanan. "AYO KITA BUAT KISAH HIDUP YANG MANIIIIIS, SELAMAT DATANG KEHIDUPAAAAAN," teriak Sakura yang berlarian di tepi pantai dengan tangan seorang pemuda digenggamannya.

Obito hanya memerhatikan dari jauh dengan senyuman simpul dan manis seraya mempersiapkan berbequenya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah kastil yang ada diatas tebing yang cukup curam disana.

"Uchiha Madara, kuyakin kalau Tuan Sasuke akan tumbuh lebih baik mulai saat ini, sebelum kau menjemputnya," kata Obito yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang membalas perbuatan Sakura yang mencipratkan air kewajahnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki hati Sasuke kala itu, semua kesedihannya musnah sudah akibat melihat senyuman gadis yang baru ia kenal sebagai guru privatnya itu. hatinya terasa lapang dan tubuhnya terasa ringan dengan segala apa yang ia terima dari gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang mulai bisa menguasai permainannya dengan Sakura, berlari dan mengalahkan gadis itu serta senyuman tipis, hanya senyuman tipis yang paling ia harapkan dari majikannya itu.

"Semoga hari ini dapat kau ukir dikertas putihmu, Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil berbalik dan melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang tersenyum kepadanya. "Hei, kelinci putih makan malam kita apa sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekap wanita bertelinga panjang yang menjuntai kebawah tersebut. Iris peraknya berkilat kala cahaya bulan menyinarinya.

"Naruto, berhentilah memanggilku kelinci putih, aku ini Hinata, Hi-na-ta," kata wanita itu.

"Iya, aku tahu, isteriku yang manis, makan malam kita apa hari ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mencium aroma khas dari sang isteri.

"Hm, yah ramen untukmu dan wartel untukku," jawab Hinata sambil melepaskan dekapan Naruto terhadap tubuhnya. "Ayo pulang! Tuan Sasuke pasti sangat senang telah bertemu orang yang tepat untuk kertas putihnya," kata Hinata sambil mengenggam tangan suaminya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah sang isteri menuju istana kecil mereka didalam hutan belantara.

Meninggalkan kesan bahagia di bibir pantai yang penuh gelak tawa Sakura dan Obito tentunya, serta senyuman tipis dari pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ciel** : OK PAS 1 MINGGU, HORAIIIII, BANZAI... YAHUUUUUU

**Naruto** : ok author lagi sarap baiknya kita balas reviewnya.

**Ciel** : *balik lagi* harus balas fic yang dapet 13 wah angka sial lho Naruto.

**Naruto** : nyah itu mah cuman sugesti Non cepatan...

**Ciel **: ah iya...

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Ayano Futabatei** : bakalan lanjut kok, terima kasih dan nah udah bacakan semoga suka... AMIIIIN.

**Oriharu Tsuki** : wah terima kasih sudah bilang fic ini keren padahal konfliknya belum muncul he...he...he jadi malu ndiri ^/^

**Guest** : kasih dong namanya! Nggak enakkan kalau udah ngobrol banyak tapi kagak tahu nama *pengalaman soalnya*, pertanyaanmu mungkin sudah terjawab diatas kenapa Sasuke menyukai Sakura begitu cepat. Terima kasih ya...

**Fumiki Ai** : wah terima kasih sudah bilang idenya menarik, soal penulisan akan kuusahakan untuk memperbaikinya, di chapter lalu memang banyak sekali typo dan kata-kata yang kurang menurutku, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan...

**Tomato Cherry** : terima kasih... mungkin terjawab oleh alur diatas he...he...he

**Kurousa Hime **: terima kasih you... iyap ini akulturasi antara budaya barat dan budaya modern, mungkin chapter depan akan kejawab kenapa Sasuke menyukai gaya klasik seperti itu... sekali lagi terima kasih ya...

**Scy Momo Cherry** : welcome Scy-chan *liat keatas, nyebutin terima kasih lah ini malah membalas terima kasihannya* temanya sudah terjawab di balasan reviewnya **Kurousa Hime **Scy-chan *nunjuk atas*. Naruto siluman rubah? *mangguk-mangguk* kalau Sasuke Tuannya? Hm, secara tidak langsung sih iya tapi Naruto lebih menganggapnya sahabat, Scy-chan... kalau soal Obito dan Kakek Madara... khe ...khe... khe itu rahasia perusahaan tidak bisa dibongkar wk... wk... wk... wk... wk

**Frozen Lily** : terima kasih... walaupun lama cerita ini bakalan update kok...

**Ucucubi** : terima kasih...

**Endless Night** : okeh, terima kasih...

**Dorobbong **: okeh *lagi-lagi ok* Sasuke memang lebih muda dari Sakura *mangguk-mangguk* dan kejawab di chapter ini... terima kasih ya...

**Chintya Hatake-chan**: okeh *lagi... terima kasih

**Senayuki-Chan**; terima kasih, dua orang itu mang terlalu ciyusan *bahasa alaynya keluar khi...khi...khi* okeh...

**Finish**

**Sasuke **: finish?

**Sakura** : maksudnya balasan reviewnya Sasuke...

**Ciel** : otakmu cuman pajangan... *balasan dari author atas perkataannya terhadap Sakura dan akhirnya kembali adu jotos karena Sasuke tidak terima dengan perkataan author*

**Naruto** : author yang satu ini selalu aja ngajak berantem Sasuke? Ada apa sih sama dia? *liat kucing dan ayam bertengkar...

**Hinata** : lagi-lagi harus aku yang menutupnya... *pundung* baiklah terima kasih kepada para reader dan reviewer serta yang nge-fav fic ini dan nge-alert tentunya... sampai jumap di chapter berikutnya *tersenyum dengan suara gaduh dibelakang berbalik dan...* CIEL MAKAN DULU DARI TADI PAGI KAMU BELUM MAKAN JUGA...

**All** : *sweet drop mendengarkan teriakkan Hinata yang seperti ibu yang memerhatikan anaknya...*


	3. Chapter 3

**Palace Of Sorrow**

**Desclaimare **: Masashi Kishimoto

Kayak biasanya langsung saja baca aja yah!

* * *

Tanpa terasa sudah lebih satu bulan Sakura berada di kediaman Uchiha yang lebih bisa dibilang sebagi kastil dari pada kediaman tentunya. Memenuhi harinya untuk bermain kesana-kemari menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat senang Sasuke tentunya, semuanya berjalan lancar kecuali pertanyaan yang selalu menumpuk dihatinya. Kemana kedua orang tua Sasuke? Lukisan siapa yang terpajang di ujung lorong lantai dua? Dan akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat sekelebat bayangan sedang melintasi hutan yang berada diluar pagar kastil pada saat malam hari. Walaupun begitu sifat cuek dari gadis itu membuatnya tidak mempedulikan apa yang ada diluar sana, pasti binatang atau apapun 'lah itu yang terpenting mereka tidak menganggunya dan dia tidak menganggu mereka.

Sakura menghela nafasnya saat ia baru saja selesai dengan buku hariannya dan menutup agenda hariannya itu. Ia melihat kearah foto kedua orang tuanya yang terpajang disebuah fagura. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat sudah lebih sebulan ia tidak mengabari keluarganya dan besok, ia berniat untuk pergi ke desa, menelpon mereka dan memberikan kabar tentunya. Sakura mengambil fagura yang terletak diatas meja nakas yang ada disamping ranjangnya dan mengecup fagura tersebut.

"Selamat malam Ayah, Ibu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kemudian ia meletakkan faguranya kembali ketempatnya. Sakura melepaskan ikat rambutnya, mencoba untuk menggeraikannya serta tidak lupa meletakkan ikatan rambutnya diatas meja nakas. Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Membiarkan malam menghantarkannya kedalam alam mimpi yang semu dan membuat dirinya untuk melupakan kepenatan hari-harinya kala itu.

Dengan tanpa Sakura sadari kalau Tuan Mudanya masuk kedalam kamarnya tidak lama setelah gadis itu tertidur dan kembali kealam mimpinya. Sasuke tersenyum, jangan salah 'kan Sakura karena pintu kamarnya bisa dibuka tapi memang laki-laki itu memiliki kunci cadangan kamar itu. Ia melihat Sakura yang tertidur dengan pulas seperti seorang bayi. Kemudian ia memilih duduk disamping tubuh Sakura mengelus wajahnya dan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, mengecup dahi gadis yang secara sepihak ia nyatakan sebagai miliknya itu tanpa disadari oleh Sakura tentunya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan meletakkan dahinya itu kedahi Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, tidak ingin Sakura," ucap Sasuke lirih dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dan akhirnya bermuara di pipi Sakura. Tiba-tiba gadis itu terjaga dan ia melihat kearah Sasuke yang duduk disamping ranjangnya dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Tuan Uchiha?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke yang kebetulan membelakangi Sakura terkejut melihat gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan sekarang terduduk diatas ranjangnya. "Eh?!" Sakura melihat air mata Sasuke tersebut dan ia terkjeut. "Anda kenapa?" tanya Sakura cemas. Sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura tersebut, Sasuke langsung menghapus air matanya dan membuang wajahnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke dingin seperti biasa. Sakura terdiam mendapatkan pernyataan dari Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dan mengelus kepalanya, tidak ada perlawanan dari Sasuke, laki-laki itu hanya terkejut dan akhirnya membalas pelukkan gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Mimpi buruk?!" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mimpi apa Tuan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke meremas baju kaus Sakura dan membenamkan kepalanya kebahu kecil Sakura.

"Kau pergi meninggalkanku," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi ia mengelus kepala Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Sasuke yang tersandar dibahunya.

"Tidak akan Tuan," jawab Sakura. "Yah... belum saatnya sih, tapi suatu saat kemungkinan besar saya akan meninggalkan anda," tawa Sakura. "AKH," Sakura tercekat saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan menjalar dari punggungnya. Rupanya Sasuke meremas dengan kuat baju Sakura beserta kulit punggungnya. "Aduh Tuan Uchiha, sakit tahu," keluh Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau ini tidak punya perasaan, kenapa bicara seperti itu seolah-olah kau tidak mempedulikan aku?" kata Sasuke sambil memandang gadis yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan dan keposesifan yang terpancar dari mata kelam sang tuan muda. Sakura tertegun kemudian ia tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya lucu tersebut. "Jangan tertawa!" titah Sasuke. Sakura terus tertawa dan mengelus kepala Sasuke. Walaupun perkataan Sasuke tidak sesuai dengan usianya yang pasti anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak.

"Saya tidak akan pergi, anda tenang saja!" kata Sakura yang kemudian menarik kembali tangannya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Aku akan tidur disini untuk memastikannya," kata Sasuke. Sakura terperanjat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tersebut. "Mau tidak mau, aku akan ada disini," Sasuke melepaskan sandal tidurnya dan berbaring disamping Sakura yang masih terpaku ditempatnya duduk, Sasuke mengambil selimutnya. "Selamat tidur," kemudian ia kembali ke alam mimpinya dan membiarkan Sakura yang masih mematung ditempatnya karena keputusan gila Sasuke.

"IIIIGH," pekik Sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi menghadapi sifat Sasuke yang seenaknya sendiri. Pemuda berambut hitam legam tersebut tertawa geli kemudian ia melirik Sakura yang masih menjambak rambutnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan merangkul leher Sakura dan menjadikan tubuh gadis itu sebagai bantal gulingnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, kau tidak akan hamil kalau cuman tidur seperti ini denganku, aku ini bangsawan tidak mungkin menyerangmu pada saat tidur, itu tidak sopan namanya," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi Sakura. "Have a nice dream," ucap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi kembali menutup matanya.

"Akh, Tuan Uchiha bukan itu tapi ini 'kan... hei," ucap Sakura saat Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura dan bermanja-manja ke leher gadis tersebut seperti seekor kucing yang bermanja-manja ke majikannya. "Astaga, baiklah kalau itu mau anda, tapi bolehkah saya bertanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," terdengar geraman dari bibir Sasuke.

"Lukisan yang ada di ujung lorong lantai dua ini...," putus Sakura saat ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan cepat.

"Dia adalah kakek buyutku, Uchiha Madara," jawab Sasuke karena ia tahu hanya ada satu lukisan wajah di lorong lantai dua ini. "Dia adalah jenderal perang dalam perang suci beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu," tambah Sasuke. Sakura terdiam dengan mata membelalak, dia suka membaca buku atau mencari infomasi tentang perang besar di dunia, tapi belum pernah mendengar nama jenderal perang yang bernama Uchiha Madara. Apakah ada yang terlewatkan olehnya? Setahunya literatur ataupun kisah perjuangan perang suci ratusan tahun lalu, tidak ada satupun yangmenyematkan nama seorang jenderal perang bernama Uchiha Madara.

"Tuan Uchiha apa anda yakin kalau itu...," putus Sakura saat ia mendengar suara dengkuran kecil dari arah samping tubuhnya. Sakura terdiam, rupanya Sasuke sudah tertidur dan benar-benar sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya. "Haaah," Sakura menghela nafas panjangnya kemudian ia melihat kearah langit-langit kamarnya yang kusam kembali dan angannya kembali ke alam angannya. Sakura mencoba melepaskan pagutan tangan Sasuke terhadap lehernya dan ia bangkit dari ranjangnya tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya setelah merapikan selimut untuk Sasuke. "Dasar sial, kalau begini aku tidak akan bisa tidur," rutuk Sakura sambil menekan knop pintunya dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Ia melihat kearah ujung lorong dan disana masih terpampang lukisan Uchiha Madara dengan pedang kebanggannya.

Sakura memegang tengkuknya, bulu romanya langsung meremang kala melihat lukisan itu apalagi udara dingin pada malam itu sungguh menusuk kulitnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya mengambil jaket dan celana panjang untuk menekan aura dingin yang merasuk ke kulitnya yang terekspos karena pakaian minimnya. Setelah memasangnya dan melirik kearah Sasuke yang tampak tidur sangat nyenyak diatas ranjang Sakura langsung berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Ia kembali melihat lukisan itu, Sakura mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya dengan langkah cepat tapi pasti, menghiraukan lukisan yang terus memandangnya.

"Aku suka tentang sejarah peperangan, semua tentang perkembangan peperangan sudah kubaca tentunya tentang perang suci turut kubaca, jangan harap ada informasi tentang perang luput dari tanganku," pikir Sakura yang turut tersenyum menyeringai kearah lukisan Uchiha Madara seolah-olah ia menantang lukisan tersebut dengan auranya. Melewati semua itu, akhirnya Sakura turun kebawah dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

Lukisan Uchiha Madara terus memandang punggung Sakura yang menghilang di tikungan menuju anak tangga. Dari ekspresinya, tampaknya ia tidak suka dengan sifat keingintahuan dari gadis itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan ia mengeluarkan pedangnya serta tidak lupa seluruh tubuhnya dari lukisan tersebut. Ia tersenyum puas saat tubuhnya dapat berdiri dengan tegap dengan baju zirah besi dan pedang yang tersarung di pinggang sebelah kirinya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menantang Uchiha Madara, gadis manis," ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jejak Sakura tentunya.

Sementara itu Sakura sedang mengamati setiap buku-buku yang terpajang di rak buku dan akhirnya ia melihat sebuah lukisan peperangan di ujung rak buku. Ia memerhatikan lukisan itu dan pada saat itu juga ia terkejut melihat lukisan itu, lukisan yang luasnya hampir memenuhi setiap lebar dan panjang ruangan itu, lukisan yang di goreskan di dinding tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah perang kolosal yang terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu, perang memperebutkan kekuasaan terkuat di daratan Nin tersebut. Sakura cukup terkejut melihat lukisan itu, baru kali ini ia melihat lukisan ini padahal ia sudah sering keluar masuk perpustakaan ini, tentunya bersama Sasuke. Karena itulah ia tidak terlalu bebas kesana kemari karena setiap langkahnya di ikuti oleh Tuan Muda tersebut. Menepis rasa bingungnya Sakura kembali mengamati lukisan yang sekarang terpampang dihadapannya.

Sebuah lukisan yang menurut Sakura adalah lukisan yang menggambarkan tentang perang suci yang berlangsung selama 150 tahun lamanya, dari tatapan matanya tampak Sakura begitu terkesima dengan lukisan itu. Kemudian tatapan matanya teralihkan oleh seekor Tengu raksasa dengan hidung panjang dan berkulit merah dan memiliki sayap seperti burung gagak, ia memiliki postur tubuh yang tegap dengan otot yang terlihat sangat kekar dan perkasa, ia sedang berdiri dibelakang seorang manusia yang duduk diatas kuda berwarna coklat bermata merah dan memakai aksesoris yang menandakan bahwa kalau kuda tersebut adalah kuda milik dari seseorang yang memiliki pengaruh yang cukup kuat di antara pasukan lainnya. Seorang jenderal yang memandang peperangan diatas bukit dan memandang seseorang yang juga ikut memandang kearahnya diantara lautan darah dan mayat yang mengelilinginya, sementara pasukan mereka bertempur dengan sangat sengit.

"Lukisan ini...," putus Sakura saat ia merasakan ada aura menusuk yang memasuki ruangan itu. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar. "Siapa yang...?" matanya membelalak saat melihat pintu yang jelas-jelas ia tutup dengan rapat.

"Mencariku Nona?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang tingginya hampir dua meter tersebut. Sakura melihat kebelakangnya dan tubuhnya langsung mundur kebelakang, reflek menjauhi laki-laki yang terasa sangat berbahaya baginya tersebut. Laki-laki itu memakai zirah kebesaran seorang jenderal perang sekaligus ada sebilah pedang di sisi kiri pinggangnya. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya... kenapa? Kenapa laki-laki ini bisa ada dihadapannya?

"Uchiha Madara?!" kata Sakura dengan wajah bingung dan sedikit rasa takut dihatinya.

"Itu namaku, ada apa?" tanya laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Sakura kemudian tatapannya yang terkejut tersebut dan sedikit rona ketakutan berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kecurigaan dan kewaspadaan. Sakura mengambil kuda-kuda siap untuk memukul pria yang dengan lancangnya mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara yang hidup ratusan tahun yang lalu itu. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan tangan kanan didepan dan tangan kiri melindungi dadanya.

"Uchiha Madara," jawab laki-laki tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin, Tuan Uchiha bilang kalau Uchiha Madara sudah...," putus Sakura dengan wajah terkejut saat tangan seseorang memegang dagunya dari belakang. Sakura melihat kedepan laki-laki yang tadi ada dihadapannya sekarang berpindah kebelakangnya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Nona?" bisik laki-laki itu tepat ke telinga Sakura.

"Ugh," Sakura mengambil tangan laki-laki yang ada di lehernya tersebut menariknya kedepan tubuhnya serta membanting tubuh yang besarnya 2 kali lipat dari tubuhnya tersebut. "Katakan siapa kau?" kata Sakura dengan tatapan pembunuh sambil memegang krah baju yang terlindungi oleh zirah besi yang dipakainya serta menekan tangan kiri si laki-laki dengan lutut kaki kanannya. Laki-laki yang mengaku Uchiha Madara tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia memegang tangan Sakura yang ada di krah bajunya, menarik tangan tersebut dan akhirnya kuncian tangan kirinya lepas hingga membuat laki-laki tersebut dan mencengkram leher Sakura dan membanting tubuh itu hingga posisi mereka menjadi berubah.

"Karasu Tengu memberikan kekuatannya padaku, kau puas sekarang Nona," kata laki-laki itu sambil mencekik leher Sakura dan mencabut pedangnya. Sakura membalalakkan matanya saat ia merasakan sesak di dadanya karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen ke paru-paru dan ia memegang tangan besar milik laki-laki itu. "Aku Uchiha Madara, sang immortal tak akan mati sampai akhir zaman, Karasu Tengu memberikan aku kehidupan abadi dan aku bisa memenangkan perang suci itu walaupun catatan sejarah tidak menceritakan tentangku, asalkan aku bisa membunuh reinkarnasi Hashirama Senju, aku akan terus hidup di dunia ini sampai jejak keluarga Senju menghilang di dunia ini," katanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sakura terkejut melihat wajah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya, ada gambaran visual seperti tengu tercetak diwajahnya dan sesekali kembali seperti semula. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah nama, nama Hashirama Senju, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dimana, bukan dari buku, juga bukan dari nama jenderal perang tapi seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai seorang manusia yang hidup diluar sana.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu 'kan Nona, bagaimana kalau kau membawa saja informasi itu ke akhirat sana?" ucap Uchiha Madara sambil mengangkat pedangnya dengan ujung pedang kebawah dan ganggang pedangnya keatas, perkataan Uchiha Madara itu membuyarkan lamunannya dan ia melihat ujung pedang yang siap menusuk tubuhnya. "Mati kau!" ucap Uchiha Madara sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sakura menutup matanya saat pedang itu bergerak mendekati tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kau gila Uchiha Madara," kata seseorang yang memegang lengan laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Madara tersebut. Uchiha Madara melihat kearah belakangnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang memandangnya lewat iris berwarna biru sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bengis. Sakura membuka matanya sedikit karena ia tidak bisa begitu jelas melihat siapa yang menghadang laki-laki bernama Uchiha Madara ini untuk menusuknya. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Uchiha Madara dan menarik laki-laki itu menjauhi tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemah dan langsung terbatuk-batuk karena rasa sakit menjalar dari lehernya.

Seseorang mendekatinya dan menyuruh Sakura meminum sebuah cairan yang berada disebuah cawan yang terbuat dari kayu. Sakura yang memang tidak lagi mempunyai tenaga untuk melawan karena ia masih curiga dengan apa yang dihadapannya hanya bisa melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh wanita tersebut. Sakura terdiam di tempatnya kemudian ia melirik kearah seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan ekor rubah yang berjumlah sembilan buah serta bertelinga rubah, yang terpajang manis di kepalanya. Dengan tatapan lemah dan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari lehernya akhirmya Sakura menutup matanya dengan perlahan dan masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang yang membentak dan dibalas dengan suara yang mengalun dengan lembut tapi terkesan tegas di telinganya. Hingga pada akhirnya kesadaran Sakura menghilang seiiring rasa kantuk dan sakit yang dideranya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau dia adalah wanita yang dicintai oleh Sasuke, kenapa kau melakukan itu seolah-olah kau tidak mempedulikan anak itu, Madara?" tanya pemuda berekor sembilan tersebut.

"Siluman rubah sepertimu cukup diam dan perhatikan saja!" jawab Madara dengan lantang.

"Oh ya, jadi kau menyuruhku memperhatikanmu yang terus-terusan membunuh orang-orang yang menginginkan pengetahuan tentang sejarahmu begitu, lihat perempuan ini! Ia telah mengubah cucumu," kata pemuda itu sambil memperlihatkan tubuh Sakura yang terbaring disamping wanita bertelinga kelinci yang sedang merawat Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli, Kyuubi no Yokou, Kyuubi no Kurama dan Kyuubi no Naruto, tiga generasi penjaga kehidupan dan keseimbangan, sungguh terlalu memandang rendah diriku dengan menjadikan bocah kecil sepertimu sebagai pengawas, Naruto," kata Uchiha Madara sambil tersenyum dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau, Uchiha Madara!" titah Naruto masih dengan tatapan bengisnya. "Cukup aku yang mengawasimu dibalik hutan terlarang, Yokou tidak pantas untuk menjaga Jenderal Perang sebodohmu, Kurama adalah ras kyuubi yang bebas sementara aku yang tersisa malah terikat disini bersama laki-laki bodoh dan egois sepertimu," ucap Naruto.

Madara tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Naruto yang selalu ia ucapkan kala bertemu pada saat kondisi panas seperti ini dengan dirinya. Madara mendengus kemudian ia melihat wanita yang sedang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan cemas sambil melindungi Sakura yang terbaring dibelakang wanita bertelinga kelinci tersebut.

"Huh, aku dapat kabar kalau kau menikahi siluman kelinci, siapa namanya?" tanya Madara sambil melihat wanita kelinci tersebut. "Apa kau yakin? Biasanya hal seperti ini akan membuatmu lemah, cinta dan kasih sayang hanya akan membuat siapapun akan menjadi budaknya," kata Madara sambil melihat Naruto yang menghalangi pandangan Madara terhadap isterinya.

"Jangan kau pandang isteriku seolah-olah kau akan memakannya bulat-bulat seperti itu!" kata Naruto. "Namanya Hinata dan jangan sama 'kan aku denganmu yang hancur hanya karena perasaan cinta," kata Naruto yang berusaha bersikap sopan dengan menjawab pertanyaan mantan sang jenderal perang. Madara mendengus. "Karena itu 'lah wanita itu lebih memilih Hashirama Senju daripada kau," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Madara terdiam kemudian secepat kilat mata pedangnya sudah berada di depan leher Naruto. Tidak ada rasa takut terpancar dari balik mata biru tersebut, ia memandang kembali kearah mata merah Madara yang memancarkan aura membunuh dan kekesalan dengan tatapan menantang.

"Jangan pernah lagi mengingatkanku terhadap wanita sialan itu, mengerti Kyuubi no Naruto!" titah Madara dengan suara lirih dan mengancam. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia meletakkan kedua tangannya kebelakang punggungnya.

"Hei, kau yang menginginkan wanita ini berada disini bukan, bertemu dengan Sasuke yang memiliki kepekaan dalam menilai seseorang, membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis ini lalu sekarang kau ingin membunuhnya," kata Naruto yang meringkas semua pengamatannya selama satu bulan ini terhadap kegiatan Sasuke dan Sakura tentunya. "Tidak berubah, kau memang...," putus Naruto sambil mendorong pedang Madara dengan jari telunjuknya dan mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Madara. "...egois dan picik, kau pasti tahu apapun yang kau tutupi, alam akan selalu mengirimkan tentang dirimu padaku termasuk rencanamu yang pst...pst...pst," Naruto membisikkan kata yang tidak dapat didengar oleh siapapun yang ada disana hanya Naruto dan Madara tentunya yang bisa mendengarnya. Mata beririskan merah tersebut membelalak dan ia meremas ganggang pedangnya dan menebas Naruto tapi hanya ruang kosong yang ada dihadapannya. "Yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke maupun Sakura merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan," kata Naruto yang kembali berdiri dihadapan Hinata dan Madara.

"Naruto, lebih baik kita membawa Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, hari semakin larut dan semakin dingin, tidak baik baginya untuk tetap disini," kata Hinata dengan wajah berkerut dan terlihat raut kecemasan dari wajah cantiknya. Naruto melirik Hinata kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, Uchiha Madara lebih baik kau kembali! Tidak ada untungnya bagimu berkeliaran disini malam-malam, atau kau memang ingin meratapi nasib karena sudah hampir setengah millenium terkurung disini?" ejek Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau kau memang mau pergi, pergi saja, jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Madara sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat lukisan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Naruto terdiam melihat Madara yang hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan kosong lukisan yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto menghela nafas kemudian ia mendekati Hinata dan membopong Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo Hinata," kata Naruto pada Hinata yang memandang punggung sang jenderal dengan tatapan sedih. "Hinata?!" kata Naruto. Hinata melihat kebelakangnya dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu," kata Hinata sambil membawa baki yang terbuat dari kayu ditangannya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan Hinata yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil melirik punggung Madara yang masih menatap kearah lukisan perang beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Hinata menghela nafasnya kemudian ia menutup matanya dan kembali mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, dia sudah biasa seperti itu, Hinata," kata Naruto seperti menjawab kegundahan hati sang isteri. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimanapun dia tetap manusia Naruto, walaupun kutukan Karasu Tengu melekat ditubuhnya dan keluarganya," kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menatap lurus kedepan.

"Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terkutuk, itulah yang dikatakan Yokou dan Kurama padaku, karena hanya ingin memenangkan perang suci itu Uchiha Madara membuat perjanjian dengan Karasu Tengu, setan terkuat yang lahir bersamaan dengan daratan Nin ini dan balasannya setimpal untuknya," jawab Naruto sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Sakura tentunya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah kusut. Kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya dan telinganya pun ikut terangkat, sadar dengan perubahan sikap dari sang isteri Naruto pun bertanya. "Dia terjaga?!" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata melihat Naruto dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Wah, mau bilang apa nanti nih, kalau dia tahu Kakek Madara hampir melukai belahan jiwanya ini?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing dan berhenti didepan pintu kamar Sakura yang langsung terbuka saat seorang pemuda yang memakai baju tidur membuka pintu tersebut. "Malam Sasuke," sapa Naruto sambil masuk kedalam kamar Sakura sambil memiringkan tubuhnya agar kepala gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengikuti jejak langkah Naruto dari belakang. Naruto tersenyum sambil meletakkan tubuh mungil tersebut diatas ranjang. Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat luka memar di leher Sakura saat Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya setelah ia meletakkan tubuh Sakura. "Kakek!" kata Sasuke sambil meremas kedua tangannya. Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dan ia tersenyum hambar. "Apalagi yang ia perbuat, Naruto sampai-sampai Sakura seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar tapi terasa pancaran keamarahan lewat mata dan genggaman tangannya yang kuat tersebut. Naruto memancarkan cahaya merah ditangannya mencoba untuk menghilangkan memar akibat cekikkan yang diperbuat oleh Madara di leher Sakura.

"Tenanglah Tuan Sasuke, Sakura tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan mendekati Naruto yang telah selesai mengobati luka Sakura. "Kakek anda tidak melakukan apapun, hanya kekhilafan semata," lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat kearah Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi berhubung ia memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan kakeknya yang satu itu tapi melakukan sesuatu yang hampir membunuh orang yang dicintainya seperti ini..., membuatnya tidak bisa menahan emosi.

"Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya, Sasuke, balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," kata Naruto sambil mengenggam tangan Hinata. "Baiklah sudah terlalu larut, kami harus pulang, permisi," kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya. "Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini," ucap Naruto lirih dan ia melompat meninggalkan kastil tempat berdiamnya Uchiha Sasuke dan kedua Uchiha yang sudah lama mendiami tempat tersebut. "Hinata kau terlalu baik," ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekati tubuhnya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya diatas tanah.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana rasa kesepian dan kesedihan itu begitupun denganku, dia juga seperti itu Naruto, Sasuke dan Obito juga, aku memang masih berumur 200 tahun tapi melihat generasi Uchiha yang selalu terkurung di kastil ini, menampung kesedihan mereka disini dan akhirnya meninggalkan dunia dalam hati yang penuh kesedihan dan jiwa yang tidak tenang, apakah itu kutukan Karasu Tengu pada mereka?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang kastil yang ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan rambat. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Setiap tindakan pasti memiliki resiko dan ini adalah resikonya meminjam kekuatan dari setan seperti Karasu Tengu, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala isterinya. "Perang suci perebutan kekuasaan di daratan Nin ini memang sangat dahsyat, waktu itu aku masih berumur 100 tahun dan Yokou tentunya berumur 600 tahun dan Kurama 300 tahun, kami adalah ras kyuubi terakhir yang ada dipermukaan bumi ini, untuk menjaga keseimbangan itu semua, kedua kakakku menolong Hashirama Senju untuk menghentikan luapan ketamakan Madara, menyediakan tempat untuk mengurung Madara serta memberikan tugas pengawasan kepadaku dan sekarang Madara dan seluruh keluarganya mendapatkan ganjaran setimpal untuk itu semua," jelas Naruto sambil melihat kearah kastil yang berdiri dengan megah dihadapannya.

"Tengu meminta tumbal untuk makanannya, dan Tuan Sasuke yang...," Hinata meneteskan air matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil meletakkannya didepan dadanya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia memeluk sang isteri dan membelai tubuh kecil wanitanya tersebut. Baru kali ini ia merasa sesedih ini kala kenyataan Uchiha yang paling dekat dengannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat dan saudara sendiri harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Sementara itu didalam kamar Sakura, Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dan mengecup dahi, pipi kanannya dan terakhir bibir ranum Sakura. Wajahnya tampak sangat kusut dan kacau mengingat betapa hancurnya hatinya kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis ini.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasakannya untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura, tidak akan," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya. "Selamat tidur," ucap Sasuke yang mengambil tempat disamping Sakura terbaring.

~Palace Of Sorrow~

"~AAAAAKH~," terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tercekik. Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut membelalakkan matanya dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya bagaikan mendapati kejadian buruk pada saat itu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" kata seorang laki-laki yang duduk disamping tubuhnya. Sakura melihat kearah suara tersebut. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hah," Sakura langsung membangkitkan tubuhnya dan ia turun dari ranjang serta keluar dari kamarnya serta melihat lukisan yang terpajang diujung lorong lantai dua tersebut. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu dan ia mengikuti jejak Sakura yang keluar dari kamar tersebut. "Tidak mungkin, tadi malam...," Sakura melihat lukisan tersebut dengan tatapan ketakutan dan keringat dingin serta memegang lehernya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura melihat kesampingnya dan Sasuke berdiri disana dengan tatapan kebingungan melihat tingkah Sakura. Gadis tersebut menelan ludahnya kemudian ia berlari menuju anak tangga dan tujuannya sekarang adalah PERPUSTAKAAN!

"Pasti ada," ucap Sakura sambil membanting kedua pintu perpustakaan. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan langkah cepat Sakura berjalan menuju ujung lorong rak-rak buku. "Tidak mungkin," ucapnya saat melihat dinding putih dihadapannya. "Tidak mungkin lukisan itu dapat menghilang, jelas-jelas lukisan itu di goreskan ke dinding dan aku tidak melihat jejak pembersihan disini, tidak mungkin dapat dilakukan dalam satu malam saja, apa aku bermimpi?" pikir Sakura sambil bersimpuh ditempatnya. Kakinya seakan-akan melemas saat itu juga, ia dikacaukan dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh. Sakura kemudian tertawa lirih dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Iya, pasti mimpi, itu pasti mimpi," kata Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Sakit di leherku pun terasa menghilang begitu saja," pikirnya sambil memegang lehernya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang berjalan melewati Sasuke dengan tatapan lesu dan lelah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan," jawab Sakura lirih. "Aku bakalan tambah gila kalau begini terus," pikir Sakura sambil masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. "Sensasi tercekik dan dingin dileherku begitu nyata, pedang, zirah perang, mata merah dan Tengu," ucap Sakura lirih. "Ikh, ekor sembilan, telinga rubah, dan Hashirama Senju, akh," rintih Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kenapa semuanya terasa nyata? Kemana pergi lukisan itu? Siapa pemuda berekor sembilan itu? Karasu Tengu, apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Sakura meneteskan matanya. "Sakit, kenapa ini? Kenapa begitu sakit disini?" lanjutnya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa dipukul berkali-kali.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dan gadis itu langsung tersentak. Ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil menghapus air matanya dan membuka pintunya. Disana ia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu panik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah," Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke kemudian ia menghirup nafas panjang dan menghebuskannya secara perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawaban Sakura tersebut. "Benar Tuan Uchiha, saya tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura untuk mempertegas ucapannya pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Sasuke lirih. Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut walaupun terkesan sangat kecil tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"Tuan Uchiha hari ini saya minta izin mau ke desa, saya mau memberi kabar pada kedua orang tua saya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan memegang pipi Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan Obito yang mengantarmu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura terdiam melihat senyuman Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Tuan," ucap Sakura. Sasuke kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan tatapan sendu dan lesu serta kecemasan yang mendalam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu dia! Kenapa kau selalu saja begitu? Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana, aku terikat disini sampai kau menjemputku untuk santapan kalian, jadi tolong untuk saat ini jangan ganggu aku sampai waktunya tiba!" pinta Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya didepan lukisan Uchiha Madara yang menatap tanpa ekspresi kearah Sasuke. "Tolonglah!" isak Sasuke sambil menghapus air matanya. Obito berdiri dibelakang Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu dan sedih.

~Palace Of Sorrow~

"Eh, ada tamu untukku?" tanya Sakura pada Obito yang menemuinya sedang sarapan pagi dan rencananya ia akan pergi menuju desa setelah sarapan tentunya. Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Obito yang sedang berdiri di bibir pintu.

"Namanya tidak salah, Haruno Sasori," kata Obito. Sakura terkejut kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dia adalah kakakku, maaf saya keluar sebentar, Tuan Uchiha," kata Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Obito. "Terima kasih Tuan Obito," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Obito dan keluar dari ruangan makan tersebut. Sasuke mengambil sapu tangannya dan membersihkan kotoran yang melekat dibibirnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan makan berniat untuk melihat seperti apa kakak Sakura itu. Obito mengikuti dari belakang Sasuke dan mereka melihat seorang pemuda memakai kemeja biru langit serta kaus garis-garis berwarna hitam dan putih serta tidak lupa rambut merah menyala dan celana panjang yang membuat sepatu converse hitam dengan aksen putih hanya nampak dibagian depannya. Mereka sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk kastil tersebut.

"Ayah dan ibu memintamu untuk pulang, ingat dulu ayah dan ibu pernah berkata kalau suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang akan meminangmu dan sesuai perjanjiannya, setahun setelah kau lulus dari studimu, orang itu akan menjemputmu dan sekarang waktunya," kata laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai kakak Sakura tersebut. Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata-kata meminang yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki tersebut. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tapi ini ha...," putus Sakura saat ia dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. "Tuan Uchiha?!" kata Sakura dengan wajah terkejut melihat Sasuke yang memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya kebahu kecil Sakura.

"Uchiha?" ucap Sasori dengan wajah terkejut. Obito melihat kearah Sasori yang terkejut tersebut kemudian ia menatap Sasori dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau akan pergi? Meninggalkanku," kata Sasuke lirih. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sasuke yang ada dibahunya.

"Tidak Tuan, hanya sebentar kok," kata Sakura.

"Lalu, tadi itu apa? Kau akan menikah dan meninggalkanku, benar 'kan, pergi dengan laki-laki lain dan meninggalkanku," ucap Sasuke dengan tubuh menggigil. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia menutup matanya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, tapi yang pasti saya akan menyelesaikan hal ini dahulu, soal saya akan meninggalkan anda itu pun belum pasti," kata Sakura sambil melepaskan dekapan Sasuke dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia melihat wajah kacau si pangeran. "Saya akan kembali," kata Sakura sambil menghapus air mata Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang ada dipipinya.

"Janji?" kata Sasuke.

"Janji," jawab Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup bibir Sakura dan membuat Sasori sedikit tersentak dan Obito tersenyum melihatnya. Seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan ritme permainan kecupan Sasuke, Sakura menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan yang pernah ia rasakan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia tidak memperdulikan perbedaan umur mereka, yang pasti dia memang menyukai tuan mudanya ini, apalagi sifat manja dari sang tuan muda.

Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan melihat Sakura yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. "Aku pegang janjimu," kata Sasuke.

"Percayalah saya pasti akan kembali," kata Sakura sambil memeluk kepala Sasuke dan memberikan kecupan singkat kepipinya. "Tuan Uchiha saya akan kembali dalam waktu satu minggu dan itu waktu yang paling lama," kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukkannya terhadap Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya. "Saya pergi dulu," Sakura berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Obito bersama Sasori yang kebetulan membawa sebuah mobil. Sasuke mengantarnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis tapi ada raut kesedihan disanan.

"Sepi," kata Obito. Sasuke melirik kearah Obito. "Ternyata kehadiran Nona Sakura begitu besar bagi kehidupan kastil ini," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju kearah tempat pribadinya, perpustakaan. "Makan siang akan saya antar Tuan," kata obito sambil melihat kearah punggung Sasuke yang tegap kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah mobil yang mulai menghilang melewati gerbang rumah tersebut.

Sementara itu di mobil, Sasori yang sedang menyetir melirik kearah Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Sasuke.

"Dia siapa? Kenapa ia memakai marga Uchiha?" tanya Sasori.

"Dia anak didikku dan namanya Uchiha Sasuke, kak," jawab Sakura sambil melihat kearah pepohonan yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya ia mengecupmu, kau itu akan menjadi milik seseorang, jangan seenaknya memberikan tubuhmu pada orang lain seperti itu, apalagi pembohong yang berani-beraninya memakai marga keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang itu," kata Sasori dengan nada dingin. Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasori yang terkesan menghakimi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kakak bilang dia pembohong?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sasori melirik adiknya kemudian ia melihat kearah jalanan.

"Orang yang telah lama meminangmu itu adalah seorang Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi," kata Sasori yang sontak membuat Sakura terkejut. "Setahuku, keluarga Uchiha tidak memiliki sanak saudara yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sasori sambil memandang kearah depan, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia meremas tangannya.

"Sial," rutuk Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum. "Kenapa semuanya kacau begini?" pikirnya.

"Dan Sakura berhentilah bekerja disini dan di Konoha aku sudah mencarikan sekolahan yang membutuhkan jasa seorang guru sepertimu, jadi mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja di tempat terpencil seperti ini," kata Sasori. Sakura membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat sang kakak dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Apalagi bekerja dengan seorang penipu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku akan kembali kesini, aku sudah berjanji padanya," kata Sakura sambil membuang wajahnya dari sang kakak. Sasori menghela nafasnya. "Dia hanya anak-anak yang membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menyayangi dan memanjakannya," jawab Sakura. Sasori terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura dan tiba-tiba ia menghentikan laju mobilnya. Sakura cukup terkejut mendapatkan reaksi sang kakak yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kalau anak itu masih kecil!" kata Sasori tanpa memandang sang adik. Sakura merasakan aura menusuk keluar dari tubuh sang kakak.

"I...i...iya, dia masih anak-anak, umurnya 12 tahun, kak," kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Igh," Sasori meremas setir mobilnya dan kembali melajukan mobil tersebut. "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Sakura? Kenapa kau membiarkan anak usia 12 tahun itu mengecupmu seperti itu?" kata Sasori dengan suara yang cukup keras dan tegas. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan inilah yang paling ia takutkan selain kemarahan ibunya, ia sangat takut pada sang kakak yang terlalu protektif padanya. Dia hanya bisa diam dalam keheningan, tidak bisa melawan apa yang dikatakan sang kakak ataupun hanya sekedar menjawabnya. "Sudahlah, setelah ini lupakan janjimu dan kirim surat padanya kalau kau memang tidak bisa lagi bekerja disana," kata Sasori sambil menutup matanya.

"Kakak aku...," putus Sakura saat ia menatap mata sang kakak yang seolah-olah menghujaninya dengan ribuan pisau dan menusuk kulitnya. Sasori melanjutkan kegiatan menyetirnya dan membiarkan Sakura yang terus memandang keluar mobil yang melaju dengan kencang, membiarkan air matanya menetes dengan perlahan melewati pipinya dan akhirnya bermuara di punggung tangannya.

Ia tahu dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit membayangkan Sasuke yang sendirian menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya membaca buku di perpustakaan dan menjalani kehidupan menonton, seharusnya masa kecilnya itu digunakan untuk bermain dengan teman sebayanya atau menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang. Setidaknya ia bisa berada disisinya dan menemaninya, tapi melawan keinginan orang tua dan keluarganya bukanlah sifatnya, terlalu patuh, iya Sakura sadar itu ia terlalu patuh pada keluarganya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa? Pikir Sakura sambil meremas tangannya.

~Palace Of Sorrow~

"Dia tidak akan kembali, Sasuke," kata seorang pria pada Sasuke yang sedang menunduk dengan wajah kusut diatas ranjang Sakura.

"Aku percaya padanya kakek, aku percaya kalau dia akan datang lagi," kata Sasuke pada sosok yang memakai zirah tersebut. "Seperti aku mempercayai ibu," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup matanya. "Memakai pakaian seperti ini pun hanya untuk menyenangkannya, bukan, Ibu suka aku berpakaian seperti ini, begitupun dengan dia yang selalu memuji dandananku," lanjut Sasuke. Laki-laki yang dipanggil kakek oleh Sasuke tersebut hanya bisa diam dan kemudian menghilang dihembus oleh angin yang masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

"Satu minggu, hanya satu minggu 'kan Sakura," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Ciel** : ok, hari ini aku entah kenapa pengin memukul seseorang dan memakinya? *masalah di kampus akhirnya terbawa-bawa, cari Sasuke...

**Itachi **: Oi Ciel, kenapa kau selalu menjadikan adikku untuk adu jotos denganmu sih?

**Ciel** : bukan urusanmu, kakak yang tidak becus...

**Itachi** : *pundung di pojokkan.

**Ciel **: dari pada kau memojok seperti itu lebih baik balas tuh reviewan sama yang lain, aku mau mencari Sasuke dulu dan Sakura pun menghilang, pada kemana sih dua orang sejoli itu, muasin diri ya sebelum aku pisahin... kurang kerjaan dan bla...bla...bla...bla,

**Hinata** : okeh dari pada ngurusin si Ciel yang kerjaanya merepet mulu lebih baik kita balas reviewnya ya Naruto.

**Naruto** : hm, okeh kita mulai...

**Begin**

**Haru-kun Uchiha : **okeh sudah selesai... terima kasih ya...

**Guest** : okeh... soal perbedaan umur itu... / **Ciel** : _TENANG SAJA AKU BAKALAN JAWAB NANTI HABISNYA BANYAK SEKALI YANG NANYAIN PERBEDAAN UMUR KALAU SATU-SATU RIBET BANGET./ _ okeh itu jawabannya terima kasih banyak...

**Magician cherry** : terima kasih banyak... kalau soal update cepat jangan terlalu diharapkan authornya itu mood-moodan kalau bikin cerita... he...he...he

**Chintya Hatake-chan** : ini sudah update terima kasih ya...

**Fumiki Ai : **terima kasih, kalau soal panjang tidaknya maaf author memang sanggup bikin cerita sampe 14 halaman untuk MW-nya...

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : terima kasih, bagian keganjalanmu mungkin kesalahan authornya yang terlalu bersemangat dan malah tertawa gaje saat membuat chapter lalu he...he...he...he

**Mizuira Kumiko** : iya, terima kasih...

**Ayano Futabatei** : terima kasih, sungguh bersyukur sekali kalau kamu menyukainya...

**Sakakibara Mei** : okeh... terima kasih banyak

**Kurousa Hime : **he...he...he yah dia memang suka buat yang beginian karena author yang satu ini suka anak-anak makanya jangan heran dah kalau melihat yang beginian di ficnya... tapi terima kasih ya...

**Orihari Tsuki : **kayaknya tebakanmu tepat... ada unsur fantasynya disini... dan sejujurnya dia lebih tertarik menulis fantasy dari pada romance tentunya... dia bodoh sih kalau soal begituan... terima kasih ya..

**Eunwook** : okeh... jangan panggil senpai lah, panggil aja dia Ciel tak apa kok

**Karasu Uchiha : **iyap... terima kasih ya

**Guest** : iya... terima kasih ya...

**Finish**

**Naruto** : sudah ketemu Ciel?

**Ciel** : belum, ya sudahlah mari kita jawab pertanyaan tentang perbedaan umur... okeh... rumit yah membicarakan perbedaan umur yang berhubungan dengan yang namanya cinta, tapi menurutku perbedaan umur itu tidak masalah... asalkan cinta yang mereka rasakan adalah sebuah keikhlasan dan dalam buku yang kubaca, cinta itu adalah kasih sayang terhadap sesuatu yang menimbulkan konsekuensi yang baik. Selama kedua insan yang berbeda usia itu bahagia dengan pasangan mereka kenapa tidak... tabu memang, tapi itulah menurutku, yah cinta datang tiba-tiba siapa yang tahu bukan... mungkin ini bukan jawabannya tapi membicarakan tentang masalah itu tidak bakalan habis-habis karena jujur aku saja sudah lupa bagaimana perasaan cinta pada lawan jenis karena mengingat hal itu terasa pada saat aku kelas satu SMA dan jujur aku saja bingung itu cinta atau sekedar hanya rasa kekaguman yah? Lagian cintaku masih tertuju pada keluargaku tentunya dan pada apa yang kuyakini dan kusayangi, pada lawan jenis...hm... aku tidak mau ambil pusing... aku punya kehidupanku sendiri kenapa juga ngurusin hal seperti itu... cinta itu akan tumbuh dan akan tertanam sendiri di hatiku kalau ketemu orang yang cocok... khe...khe...khe...

**Naruto** : kenapa jadi curhat sih Ciel?

**Ciel** : bingung atuh mau jawab apa? Yang penting ya sah-sah saja kan menyukai seorang brondong... yang penting itu nggak melanggar norma apapun benarkan?

**Naruto** : iyah terserahlah...

**Itachi** : baiklah itu akhir chapter 3, kritik dan saran diterima, jangan takut memberikan kritiknya, Ciel ini nggak gigit kok hanya bakalan memukul hp-nya karena kesal...

**Ciel** : Itachi kau benar-benar pengin aku bunuh adikmu itu? *ngancam

**Itachi** : *bungkam* baiklah terima kasih semuanya...

**Ciel **: MUKYAAAA, SAKURA DAN SASUKE KEMANA SIH?

Sementara itu diruang ganti, orang yang sedang dicari-cari bersembunyi didalam lemari menghindari amukkan sutradara gila dan stress dengan posisi yang begitu rapat dan Sakura tentunya tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sasuke yang selalu jadi amukkan sutradara stress bin sarap tersebut... tapi ada yang membuat Sakura bingung... kenapa dia juga ikutan diseret untuk bersembunyi dari sutradaranya? Entahlah?


	4. Chapter 4

**Palace Of Sorrow**

**Desclaimare **: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Akhirnya Sakura sampai dirumah pada jam 7 malam, setelah membersihkan diri dan makan malam sambil bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tuanya tentang pekerjaannya, Sasori serta Sakura tidak menyinggung soal Uchiha Sasuke tentunya, karena kalau mereka singgung pastilah kedua orang tua mereka cemas dan Sasori dan Sakura tidaklah mengingankan hal itu. Gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya, ia menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju meja nakas yang ada disamping ranjang dengan bedcover pohon sakura. Di laci pertama tersebut Sakura mengambil sebuah smartphone dan mengaktifkannya kemudian ia duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil memegang smartphone yang sudah lama tidak ia aktifkan itu karena menurutnya tidak ada gunanya memakai handphone di daerah terpencil seperti Otogakure yang memang sedikit terbelakang. Selama ini Sakura hanya mengirimkan kabar lewat surat saja kepada kedua orang tuanya atau lewat telepon kabel yang ada di balai desa. Sakura melihat beberapa e-mail masuk kedalam smartphonenya tersebut, ada surat dari teman-temannya dan yang paling pertama ia buka adalah surat dari temannya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan subjek Another Dream dan dikirim dua hari yang lalu...

_Sakura, kau pasti ingat saat aku menceritakan sebuah mimpi tentang perang suci yang pernah kau cari untuk membantu Hinata mengerjakan skripsinya..., sebenarnya bebarapa hari yang lalu aku kembali memimpikan kejadian serupa, bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan kemampuanmu tapi..., kau tahu kau adalah sahabatku dan aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa... dalam mimpiku kau dalam bahaya, nyawamu terancam oleh sesuatu yang... hm... sepertinya berhubungan dengan Tengu yang memiliki sepasang sayap gagak... _

"Karasu Tengu," gumam Sakura. Sakura melanjutkan membaca e-mail tersebut.

_Api berkobar-kobar dimana-mana, hutan belantara hangus terbakar menyisakan seorang pemuda berambut runcing berwarna hitam dengan mata merah semerah darah diantara kobaran api itu... ia memandangku dengan wajah yang penuh dengan amarah dan kebencian. Ditangannya ada... ukh Sakura sungguh aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Tolong hubungi aku kalau kau sudah kembali dari Otogakure. Aku ada di kuil Kyuubi no Yokou. Aku mohon... dan aku berharap kalau e-mail ini kau baca sebelum apa yang kukhawatirkan menjadi kenyataan, jujur aku tidak pernah setakut ini, mimpi ini menghantuiku setiap malam..._

Sakura meremas smartphonenya kemudian ia mengingat wajah Sasuke dan... rambutnya berwarna hitam dan runcing, bukan?! Tapi mata semerah darah adalah matanya...

"Uchiha Madara," gumam Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. Sakura kemudian menekan smartphonenya yang berlayar sentuh itu, mencoba memanggil seseorang lewat handphone tersebut. Tidak lama ia menunggu akhirnya seseorang mengangkat teleponnya.

"_SAKURAAA, AKU SUDAH LAMA MENUNGGUMU MENELPONKU," _teriak seseorang dengan suara cempreng diseberang sana. Sakura spontan menjauhkan telinganya dari handphone tersebut.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang mencoba menjaga dirinya agar tidak emosi akibat teriakkannya yang hampir menghancurkan gendang telinganya tersebut, ia tahu laki-laki yang diseberang sana melakukan itu hanya karena ia khawatir padanya.

"_Sakura... aku mau kau kesini!"_ ucap Naruto dengan suara sedikit agak terdengar parau.

"Eh, aku baru pulang dari Oto, lagian ini sudah jam sembilan malam," ucap Sakura dengan kening berkerut.

"_TIDAK BISA, HARUS SEKARANG, AKU MAU MEMBICARAKAN MIMPI ITU PADAMU_," kata Naruto sambil berteriak dan lagi-lagi Sakura harus menjauhkan telinganya dari handphone tersebut.

"Ah, iya baiklah," kata Sakura sambil menghela nafasnya.

"_Ok, aku tunggu_!" kata Naruto kemudian ia mematikan handphonenya. Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya mengambil jaket dan celana panjang. Setelah berpakaian yang cukup menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya, Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menemui kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara malam itu.

"Ayah, Ibu, Sakura mau pergi dulu," kata Sakura pada kedua orang tuanya. Sang ibu terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang Ibu atau Ayahnya, Sakura langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasori tepat dibelakang Sakura yang sedang memasang sepatu keitsnya.

"Mau ke kuil Kyuubi no Yokou sebentar, sepertinya Naruto direhabilitasi disana," kata Sakura sambil mengambil kunci sepeda motornya yang tergantung disamping pintu keluar dan tidak lupa ia mengambil helm yang ada dalam lemari didekat pintu keluar.

"Naruto?" kata Sasori dengan wajah berkerut.

"Yah, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat sang kakak

"Tidak, hanya saja anak itu memang sering datang kesini, malah setiap hari, dia sering menanyakanmu, aku pikir dia sedang mencemaskan sesuatu," kata Sasori sambil memegang dagunya dan melipat tangan kirinya didepan dada dengan mengingat ekspresi sedih seorang laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Iya, seperti itulah Naruto, ia mengirimkan aku e-mail, sepertinya ini menyangkut...," putus Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari dagunya kemudian ia menanti jawaban dari mulut adiknya. "Lebih baik aku pastikan dulu, anak itu tampak sangat kacau saat aku telepon dan memintaku segera datang kesana," kata Sakura sambil berbalik dan keluar dari rumah. Ia bisa menebaknya dari suara Naruto yag begitu parau kala ia menelepon tadi.

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja sayang? Ini sudah malam," kata sang ibu yang berdiri disamping Sasori. Sakura berhenti berjalan menuju bagasi.

"Tidak bisa, Bu, bukannya Ibu besok mau mengajak Sakura beli baju, kemungkinan besar setelah belanja Sakura kelelahan dan... sepertinya ini sangat penting," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Ibunya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bagasi dan membukanya. Disana Sakura dapat melihat sebuah motor besar berwarna merah dengan aksen berwarna hitam yang membentuk sebuah ukiran rumit. Sakura mendorong motor besar tersebut keluar dari bagasi dan ia melihat kakaknya, serta kedua orang tuanya yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan cemas di bibir pintu. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia menaiki motor besar tersebut dan memakai helmnya serta tidak lupa menghidupkan mesin si motor dengan mengengkolnya. Suara deru mesin sepeda motor tersebut memecah keheningan di komplek pemukiman yang lumayan mewah tersebut. "Aku pergi dulu," ucap Sakura kemudian ia menjatuhkan kaca helmnya dan melajukan motor besar itu menuju jalan raya.

Sasori berdiam diri dibibir pintu. "Wajahmu terlihat sangat kacau Sakura, ada apa?" pikir Sasori dengan wajah kusut dan penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Ada apa Naruto? Baru kali ini aku mendengar suara penuh kekhawatiran darimu seperti ini," pikir Sakura sambil melajukan motornya dengan menambah kecepatan. "Sasuke, kau pasti sudah tidur, mimpi indah ya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan berusaha menahan kekhawatiran dirinya dengan hanya mengingat si tuan muda hati Sakura terasa tenang, entahlah Sakura tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti dia sangat menyayangi si tuan muda tentunya.

~Palace Of Sorrow~

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan memakai kimono putih dan hakama hitam menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat Sakura yang duduk disamping helmnya dengan posisi bersimpuh. Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat ia mendengar cerita pemuda bersurai pirang dan memiliki iris biru langit yang sedang mendung akibat kecemasan hatinya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang memakai pakaian seorang miko duduk disampingnya dengan kening berkerut dan mata perak yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Mereka bertiga duduk diruang utama kuil tersebut dengan pencahayaan dari lampu templok yang berada dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"Nyawaku... akan terancam kalau aku kembali kesana?" kata Sakura lirih. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi Naruto, aku ada pekerjaan disana," kata Sakura yang lebih terkesan sebagai sebuah lirihan. Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya yang bernama Naruto tersebut mengangkat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon jangan kembali kesana, dia akan membunuhmu, aku tidak ingin kau mati sia-sia, Sakura," kata Naruto dengan mata yang berkantong dan merah. Seperti yang Sakura duga Naruto memang tampak kurang sehat, karena kurang tidur karena mimpi yang selalu melanda tidurnya. "Kematian itu menyiksaku setiap malam, apinya terlalu panas untukku dan makhluk hidup lainnya, Tengu melahap semuanya dan menghancurkan hampir seluruh negara," ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aku tetap akan kembali kesana," kata Sakura dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Naruto kembali melihat kearah Sakura. "Ini adalah jalan hidupku, mengabdikan diri untuk menjadi guru adalah jalan hidupku Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil menutup matanya. Gadis yang berada disamping Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia memegang tangan Naruto yang berada diatas pahanya. Sakura sering bilang kalau dari kecil memang ingin menjadi seorang guru, walaupun sempat diragukan intensitasnya sebagai seorang guru dikarenakan Sakura lebih terkesan galak dan emosian, tapi sekarang kenyataannya gadis itu berhasil benarkan. "Hinata," kata Sakura sambil melihat kearah gadis yang berada disamping Naruto tersebut. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu tentang perang suci di daratan Nin ini," kata Sakura sambil menatap gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Apa hubungannya perang suci dengan keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut setengah mati. "Ng," Sakura menangkap perubahan sikap kedua temannya tersebut. "Dalam skripsimu dan beberapa peninggalan sejarah yang berhubungan dengan perang suci tidak ada yang menyematkan keterlibatan keluarga Uchiha, yang ada hanya keterlibatan keluarga Hyuuga dan Uzumaki serta Senju dan sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ada jenderal perang yang bernama Uchiha Madara yang ikut terlibat dalam perang itu," kata Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat ia simpan kala melihat perubahan sikap Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sakura, kamu mengetahui nama itu darimana?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembutnya yang khas. Sakura memandang kearah kedua sahabatnya yang tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Dari suatu tempat dipedalaman hutan Otogakure dan kebetulan sekali aku ngajar privat disana," kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Disebuah kastil dengan arsitektur Eropa kuno, ada seorang anak tinggal disana bersama seorang pelayan," lanjut Sakura sambil melirik kearah sahabatnya yang sekarang benar-benar tampak sangat ketakutan dan keringat dingin tampak mengucur dari pelipis mereka berdua. "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Obito, ada sebuah lukisan disana yang selalu membuatku tidak nyaman, sebuah lukisan seorang jenderal perang yang bernama Uchiha Madara," Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang kemudian Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untung kamu sudah kembali dari sana Sakura," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan wajah kusut. Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata tersebut. "Kalau hanya sekedar berada di pusat desa aku merelakanmu untuk kembali kesana, tapi kalau untuk kembali ke kastil itu, maaf Sakura, bagaimanapun caranya aku akan menahanmu disini," kata Hinata sambil berdiri dan mendekati Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Obito adalah dua orang Uchiha yang akan menjadi tubuh untuk Karasu Tengu, setan yang dulu pernah menjadi kekuatan dari Uchiha Madara dalam perang suci," kata seorang wanita berambut panjang bewarna merah hingga menyapu lantai. Ia memakai kimono putih dengan pipa rokok panjang ditangannya. Matanya yang berkilat merah memandang kearah Sakura yang turut memandang kearahnya yang sedang berdiri disamping Naruto. "500 tahun sudah semenjak kejadian itu, sesuai dengan kutukan yang kuberikan kepada Senju Hashirama, dia akan terlahir kembali kedunia ini untuk membunuh Uchiha Madara secara utuh," kata wanita tersebut sambil duduk disamping Naruto. "Tempat yang kau sebut itu adalah Kanashimi no Kyuden, istana dimana seluruh kesedihan dari penderitaan keluarga Uchiha berkumpul disana hingga membentuk sebuah kekuatan yang dinamakan 'kebencian'," lanjutnya. "Dan...," wanita itu melihat kearah Sakura, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian meremas dan menarik tangannya kesamping kiri. "Hm...," ia tersenyum melihat luka memar yang tiba-tiba muncul di leher Sakura dan membuat gadis tersebut sedikit tercekat dan rasa sakit akibat tercekik mulai terasa. Naruto dan Hinata terkejut melihat luka memar tersebut. "Luka memar ini, masih baru...," katanya.

"Yokou, apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata sambil menolong Sakura yang tampak sangat tersiksa akibat luka memar tersebut.

"Aku dapat informasi dari angin kalau Uchiha Madara berniat membunuhmu, benar 'kan Sakura," kata Yokou sambil tersenyum. Sakura memandang kearah wanita yang bernama Yokou tersebut dengan nafas yang menderu.

"Dan sepertinya Naruto menolongmu pada waktu yang tepat, aku tidak menyangka anak itu sudah semakin kuat," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai dengan mata yang berubah seperti mata kucing beririskan warna merah dan jari-jari kukunya memanjang dengan ujung yang runcing, gigi taringnya sedikit memanjang, serta rambutnya yang pirang pendek tersebut agak sedikit memanjang keatas serta tanda lahir berbentuk kumis di pipinya semakin tampak jelas.

"Kurama?" kata Hinata sambil melihat Naruto yang sudah seperti orang lain. Naruto yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kurama tersebut menyeringai. Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kurama berada dibelakangnya dan memegang dagu Hinata seperti hendak mengecup bibir ranum Hinata.

"Hai, Hime, sudah lama tidak berjumpa aku sungguh sangat me... BUUUKKK," putus Kurama saat wajahnya berada di lantai dengan kaki Yokou diatas kepalanya. Wanita itu menggigit ujung pipa rokoknya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke lengan bajunya.

"Hinata itu seorang miko, jangan seenaknya kau, brengsek," kata Yokou sambil memandang Kurama yang masih dalam posisi menungging dan wajah di lantai. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat kedua orang tersebut kecuali Sakura yang tampak sangat bingung melihat kejadian itu. Ia tidak tahu siapa wanita yang bernama Yokou ini dan kepribadian Naruto yang bernama Kurama ini... siapa? Kurama menegakkan kepalanya hingga membuat kaki Yokou terangkat dan menjauh dari Kurama yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bengis.

"Yo, kau tahu Naruto akan menikah dengan Hinata, aku yang kau kurung disini secara otomatis juga akan..., DUAAAK," Yokou memukul wajah Kurama dan punya Naruto tentunya.

"Kau tidak kuizinkan mengucapkan kata-kata itu," ancam Yokou.

"Hei, siapa yang mengurungku disini hanya untuk menolong, Bocah ini?" kata Kurama marah dan memegang wajahnya yang memar.

"Hinata hanya untuk Naruto, kutekankan sekali lagi **JUST FOR NARUTO**, setuju adikku yang manis?" ucap Yokou sambil tersenyum dan berdiri sambil memegang pipa rokoknya yang panjang tersebut.

"AAAAAAGH, SIALAN," umpat Kurama sambil memegang kepalanya. Hinata tertawa geli melihat kedua orang bersaudara tersebut walaupun rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang putih akibat mendengar perkataan Yokou. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hinata, berarti anak itu akan...," ucap Sakura sambil meremas tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Sakura yang terputus, seakan-akan ia mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sakura selanjutnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu meremas tangannya. "Jadi, dia hidup hanya untuk menanggung kesedihan dan menupuk kebencian agar kekuatan Uchiha Madara semakin kuat," lanjutnya dan sekarang terdengar isak tangis dari bibir Sakura dan tetesan air itu mengenai punggung tangannya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Sakura ingat bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke disana, ia bisa membayangkan sekarang bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke sebelum ia datang ke kastil itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya Sasori, kalau dalam keluarga Uchiha tidak ada sanak saudara keluarga Uchiha yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalau itu memang nyata berarti dalam silsilah keluarga Uchiha, laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Obito...," putus Sakura sambil melihat kearah Yokou yang memandang kearahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sejak awal memang tidak ada, tidak ada yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Obito, yang ada hanyalah Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha terakhir yang ada didalam silsilah keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Madara mendapatkan kutukan dari Karasu Tengu karena perjanjian mereka, Uchiha Madara mendapatkan kekuatan sementara Karasu Tengu mendapatkan tubuh untuk berjalan menapakkan kaki di dunia ini secara leluasa," lanjut Yokou sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Tapi sayang, Karasu Tengu mengutuk seluruh keluarga Uchiha sampai keinginan dari Uchiha Madara terpenuhi,"

"Membunuh reinkarnasi Senju Hashirama," jawab Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Yokou melihat kearah Sakura. "Jadi semua ini nyata? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa anak sekecil itu harus menanggung dosa keluarganya?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat kearah Yokou. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya dan ia membuang wajahnya dari tatapan sedih Sakura.

"Kalau kau ada disana, kau pasti akan membenci dan mendendam kepada Uchiha Madara, caranya membunuh tahanan dari pihak Senju akan membuatmu mual, dia lebih kejam daripada Jack The Ripper dan lebih ganas daripada Vlad Tepes," kata Yokou sambil menatap sendu kearah Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut terkejut, ia tahu Jack The Ripper, ia tahu Vlad Tepes, dua pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak pandang bulu untuk bisa melumuri tangannya dengan darah orang-orang yang ia benci. "Bagaikan monster yang lepas dari kandangnya, ia menyiksa semuanya tanpa terkecuali, anak-anak, orang tua, para wanita dan semua yang mendukung pihak Senju akan disiksa, hingga orang-orang yang disiksa itu hanya bisa meminta kematian untuk datang menjemput mereka, tidak ada rasa takut untuk mati kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Uchiha Madara, tapi rasa takut akibat tersiksalah yang selalu menggerogoti hati meraka, karena itu keputusan untuk bunuh diri adalah keputusan terbijak jika kalau kau tertangkap oleh pasukannya," ucap Yokou lirih. "Mengerikan dan menakutkan," kata Yokou sambil menatap sendu kearah Sakura.

"Sudah 500 tahun berlalu sensasi itu masih terasa kala ia mengoyak perut Hashirama dan memakan dagingnya mentah-mentah," Kurama memegang kepalanya dengan wajah kusut. "UHUK," Kurama memegang mulutnya dan sepertinya ia mual mengingat kejadian itu. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi intinya, aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun mendatangi tempat itu, termasuk kau Sakura," kata Yokou sambil menutup matanya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena Uchiha Madara itu kejam? Apa karena Obito dan Sasuke adalah tumbal untuk kebangkitan Karasu Tengu? Apa karena disana adalah tempat paling berbahaya di muka bumi?" tanya Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Yokou menatap Sakura sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam lengan bajunya serta menggigit pipa rokoknya.

"Karena... disana akan menjadi medan perang," jawab Yokou singkat dan menarik pipa rokoknya dari mulutnya serta menghembuskan asap rokok yang bersarang di mulutnya. Sakura terkejut dan akhirnya ia kembali terduduk.

"Medan perang?" kata Sakura lirih dan wajah ketakutan.

"Otogakure adalah daerah kekuasaan Yamata no Orochi, ia dengan sukarela memberikan tanahnya untuk dijadikan medan perang karena memang siluman ular ekor delapan itu tidak menginginkan banyaknya manusia disana, sehingga hutan pedalaman Otogakure menjadi daerah yang cukup terisolir karena perlindungan dari Yamata no Orochi dan tentunya adik bungsu kami, Kyuubi no Naruto," Yokou tersenyum simpul mengingat wajah adiknya yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto yang menjadi tempat penyegelan tubuh Kurama. "Senju Hashirama sudah lahir di muka bumi ini 27 tahun yang lalu, tinggal menunggu waktu saja akhirnya jenderal perang keluarga Senju itu untuk bangun, maka pada saat itu, Otogakure benar-benar menjadi saksi biksu perang suci yang kedua dan semoga saja ini menjadi medan perang kami untuk yang terakhir kalinya," ucap Yokou sambil menutup matanya. Ada raut kesedihan dari wajahnya yang terkesan tegas dan cantik tersebut.

"Makanya, kami tidak menginginkanmu untuk kembali kesana, Sakura," kata Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan bulir bening itu mengalir dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya, semuanya bohong, aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk kembali, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian," kata Sakura sambil melihat Hinata dan Yokou serta Kurama yang duduk didepan Yokou. "KALIAN PEMBOHONG!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau pasti kenal Senju Hashirama!" kata Yokou. Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Yokou. "Anak dari Senju Nawaki, keponakan dari kepala yayasan Konoha Educate, Senju Tsunade," lanjut Yokou. "Dia adalah dosen di fakultasmu benarkan!" kata Yokou. Sakura terdiam, ia baru ingat, memang ada dosennya yang bernama Senju Hashirama. "Jenius yang akan terus terlahir dari keluarga Senju selama Uchiha Madara masih menginjakkan kakinya dipermukaan bumi ini," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia melihat kearah Hinata dan menangis.

"Hinata, tolong aku, kumohon, aku ingin kembali kesana, ada seorang anak yang kesepian dan sendirian disana, ada seorang anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang disana, ada seorang anak yang memiliki senyuman bagaikan matahari disana, dan ada seorang anak yang memiliki masa depan disana," kata Sakura sambil memegang kedua lengan Hinata. Gadis bersurai hitam panjang tersebut mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, berbahaya memang kalau Sakura tetap berada disana dengan adanya Uchiha Madara, dan kekuatan Tengu yang dapat menghanguskan apapun yang ada dihadapannya, apalagi Naruto mendapatkan pertanda buruk bagi kelangsungan hidup Sakura. "HINATA, KUMOHON HINATA, BANTU AKU!" kata Sakura sambil meraung mengingat betapa kesepiannya Sasuke disana. "Setiap hari ia memintaku untuk mengajaknya bermain, memintaku membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur dan memintaku untuk memanjakannya, apa kau tidak kasihan pada anak itu? Apa kau tidak iba padanya yang di tinggal oleh keluarganya sehingga tidak dianggap seperti ini?" kata Sakura. Hinata melihat Sakura kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, maafkan aku!" kata Hinata sambil meneteskan air matanya. Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata tersebut, seolah-olah mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata, Sakura meraung dan meremas pakaian miko Hinata. Yokou mengerutkan dahinya, ini gadis kedua yang menangis dihadapannya akibat keluarga Uchiha, karena cinta yang tulus dan cinta yang teramat sangat dalam.

'Walaupun kematian itu memisahkan kalian, kehidupanmu harus terus berlanjut Sakura, seperti seseorang diluar sana," ucap Yokou sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan orang-orang disana. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan terasa aura kesedihan saat angin malam menghempas tubuh Yokou yang keluar dari ruang utama dan menghilang dikegelapan malam.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia melihat kearah Kurama yang turut bersedih dengan apa yang telah diketahui oleh Sakura yang mencintai seorang Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang korban ketamakan keluarganya sendiri.

Sementara itu di pedalaman hutan Otogakure, kastil yang dikenal sebagai Kanashimi no Kyuden, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri diatas beranda kamarnya.

"Rin," ucapnya sambil melihat sebuah foto seorang perempuan yang terpampang di figura yang sangat cantik dan manis. Gadis dengan rambut coklat tersebut tersenyum lebar dengan latar bunga sakura dibelakangnya. "Kau bahagiakan disana, bersama Kakashi?" lanjutnya. "Kuharap kau bahagia disana, nah Rin, aku akan menunggumu di tempat yang sangat indah nantinya, dan aku tahu kita tidak akan pernah bertemu disini tapi kalau disana mungkin saja kita bisa bertemu 'kan, Rin?" ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sembari menutup pintu jendela kamar tersebut. "Sebentar lagi, jiwaku akan lepas dan aku bisa bebas," pikirnya sembari memeluk foto yang terpampang wajah perempuan yang bernama Rin tersebut. Ia menutup matanya dan langsung terlelap diatas ranjang kamarnya yang empuk.

~Palace Of Sorrow~

"Yokou," panggil Hinata dengan suara lembutnya pada Yokou yang sedang menghisap rokok sambil bersandar diatas dahan pohon keramat dibelakang kuil.

"Hn," ucap Yokou tanpa melihat Hinata yang ada dibawah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan saja Sakura kembali ke Kanashimi no Kyuden?" ucap Hinata. "Kau tahu kita seorang wanita akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong orang yang kita kasihi, benarkan," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. Yokou menutup matanya dan mengingat betapa ia sangat mencintai seorang manusia hingga ia membuang harga dirinya sebagai siluman rubah hanya untuk menolong orang yang dicintainya itu. "Aku percaya pada Sakura, dia itu kuat, dia bisa menanganinya," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Yokou melihat kearah Hinata kemudian ia kembali membuang wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mempercayainya, dia hanyalah manusia biasa Hinata," kata Yokou. "Berbeda dengan kau yang seorang miko, berbeda dengan Naruto yang seorang Peramal Mimpi dan tentu saja dia berbeda denganku yang seorang Kyuubi no Kitsune," kata Yokou. "Dia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk memenangkan petarungan seperti ini," Hinata tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Yokou.

"Yokou..., ternyata kau memang belum mengerti betul bagaimana manusia itu yang sebenarnya," kata Hinata. Yokou melihat Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. "Kekuatan tidak hanya terletak pada kemampuan fisik dan kemampuan akal saja, Yokou," lanjut Hinata. "Ada kekuatan yang lebih besar dari pada itu semua, kau tidak perlu mempunyai kemampuan ilmu bela diri yang tinggi untuk melindungi sesuatu, kau tidak perlu punya IQ tinggi untuk memenangkan sebuah peperangan, Yokou," lanjutnya. Yokou melihat kearah Hinata yang memegang dadanya. "Yang paling penting daripada itu semua adalah ini," ucap Hinata sambil memegang dadanya. "Cinta dan kepercayaan," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul. "Sakura memiliki itu, dia mempunyai cinta dihatinya kepada pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dia mempunyai kepercayaan kepada pemuda itu, karena cinta dan kasihnya Sakura dapat melindungi pemuda itu, karena kepercayaannya Sakura dapat membuat pemuda itu menjadi bahagia dan tenang dalam hidupnya," Yokou terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Hinata.

"Siapa yang akan melindungi dia kala Karasu Tengu bangkit dan Uchiha Madara mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali?" kata Yokou. Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Yokou.

"Hei, memangnya kita disini untuk apa Yokou?" kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, Naruto selalu bilang padaku, 'kita sebagai teman harus saling bantu membantu' Sakura adalah sahabat kita dan kau pasti tahu kalau seorang sahabat harusnya membantu sahabatnya yang kesusahan," ucap Hinata sambil duduk dibawah pohon dan melihat bintang malam itu. Yokou hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Hinata dan tetap melihat kearah langit yang kelam serta dipenuhi oleh taburan bintang. Tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Yokou Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. "Haaah, kalau diperhatiin kita ini tinggal disatu atap yah, langit tempat kita sekarang benar-benar sama, walaupun hanya adanya perbedaan waktu dan tempat saja," lanjut Hinata.

"Kalian berdua memiliki persamaan, Usagi Hinata dan Hyuuga Hinata," kata Yokou sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Siluman kelinci yang memberikan namanya padaku?!" kata Hinata yang masih menikmati malam penuh bintang tersebut.

"Iya, isteri Kyuubi no Naruto," kata Yokou. Hinata tersenyum. "Kapan yah aku bisa menimang anak dari mereka berdua?" tanya Yokou yang juga ikut melihat kearah langit.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta pada mereka berdua, lewat anginmu Yo?" kata seorang pemuda yang langsung mengambil tempat disamping Hinata.

"Naruto? Kuramanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia sedang tidur, kalau Sakura dia sudah dijemput oleh Kak Sasori setelah Kurama benar-benar menghilangkan luka memar yang ada dileher Sakura, susah juga menerangkan apa yang terjadi pada Kak Sasori tentang kondisi Sakura yang pingsan dan tampak sangat kacau itu," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya dan melipatnya dibelakang kepalanya serta menjadikan tempat bersandar kepalanya di batang pohon keramat tersebut. Yokou melihat Hinata yang tersenyum pada Naruto yang sedang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hinata-Hinata dan Naruto-Naruto, bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih begini," kata Yokou dengan ekspresi tertawa geli. "Entah kebetulan atau apa? Kalian itu bagaikan disatukan oleh dua siluman itu," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya terasa tidak peduli dengan gurauan Yokou.

"Kyuubi no Naruto dan Usagi Hinata, bukannya mereka yang memberikan nama pada kami berdua," kata Naruto sambil memandang Yokou yang melihat kearahnya. "Mungkin juga saat mereka memberikan nama kami, mereka menghubungkan benang merah itu," ucap Naruto blak-blakkan. Yokou tersenyum kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Yah, tapi benang merah antara Sasuke dan Sakura begitu kusut, kau tahu ada benang merah lain di jari Sakura yang mengarah ke Uchiha Itachi dan lebih mulus daripada yang kalian duga, aku pikir alangkah baiknya Sakura menjauhi Sasuke untuk selamanya dan menikah dengan Itachi, karena harapanku setelah peperangan ini hanya satu, harapan agar keluarga Uchiha tidak perlu lagi mengasingkan salah satu anggota keluarganya di Kanashimi no Kyuden," ucap Yokou.

"Dua benang merah? Jadi menurutmu, belum tentu Uchiha Itachi yang dijodohkan oleh keluarga Haruno itu akan menjadi suami Sakura! Bisa jadi yang menjadi benang merahnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke begitu," kata Hinata sambil melihat Yokou yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benang kusut bukan berarti kau tidak bisa merapikannya lagi, tapi hanya agak sulit untuk merapikannya, dan takdir kusut itu hanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang bisa melaluinya," ucap Naruto sambil menguap dan meletakkan kepalanya ke paha Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut mendapatkan perlakuan Naruto. "Aku cukup lelah hari ini, Hinata pinjam sebentar ya dan tolong alirkan energi cakramu padaku agar aku tidak bermimpi lagi!" pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul dan mengenggam tangan Hinata yang ada di pipinya. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan ia tersenyum tipis mendengar permintaan orang yang dikasihinya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu oyasumi, Naruto," ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan mengelus kepala laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru lewat tangannya dan mengalir ke tubuh Naruto. Membelainya supaya Naruto dapat mendapatkan kenyamanan dalam mimpinya, mencoba menghilangkan setiap mimpi buruk yang menghantui orang yang sangat dikasihinya itu. Melihat kantong mata dan matanya merah terkadang membuat Hinata gusar, apalagi Naruto diam-diam sering menangis dibelakangnya karena mimpi yang selalu menyiksa Naruto lahir dan batin. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak malam ini Naruto!" gumam Hinata, yang mulai merasakan adanya dengkuran halus keluar dari rongga mulut Naruto bertanda Naruto memang sudah kembali kealam mimpinya. Yokou tersenyum melihat kedua sejoli yang yang selalu menyuguhkan pemandangan romantis yang selalu menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya tersebut.

"Yokou!" panggil Hinata. Yokou bergumam. "Kau bilang kalau harapanmu setelah peperangan ini adalah menginginkan keluarga Uchiha tidak perlu lagi mengasingkan salah satu anggota keluarganya di Kanashimi no Kyuden, berarti kau menginginkan pemusnahan kutukan Uchiha Madara, jadi intinya...," putus Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang terlelap dipangkuannya.

"Aku ingin Karasu Tengu bangkit begitu juga dengan kekuatan Madara, seperti yang aku bilang, menghancurkannya secara utuh," kata Yokou sambil melihat kearah bulan. "Sejujurnya keputusan Hashirama untuk mengurung Karasu Tengu di tanah itu dan membiarkan Madara tetap hidup adalah keputusan yang paling bodoh, tapi dasar dia itu terlalu baik," ucap Yokou sambil mengingat perkataan Hashirama yang selalu terngiang ditelinganya. _**"Hatimu akan mengubahnya!"**_ Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yokou.

"Kalau begitu Jenderal sangat mempercayai Uchiha Madara dapat berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik?" kata Hinata yang masih melakukan kegiatannya. Mengelus kepala Naruto. Yokou bergumam kemudian Hinata tersenyum dan pembicaraan mereka terputus sampai disitu.

Tak lama kemudian Yokou menghela nafasnya dan ia melihat kearah bulan. "Hashirama, aku berharap semua ini cepat berakhir," ucap Yokou lirih. "Madara," ucapnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

~Palace Of Sorrow~

Sakura meneteskan air matanya saat ia mengingat perkataan Yokou dan Hinata padanya tadi, ia sungguh tak sanggup membayangkannya. Ia begitu menyayangi Sasuke, ia sadar itu, tapi... kenapa semuanya begitu rumit baginya. Kemana perginya Sakura yang tegar dulu? Kemana perginya Sakura yang kuat dulu? Kemana perginya?

"Igh, Sasuke," tangis Sakura sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya dan meringkuk diatas kasurnya. "Kenapa sakit sekali?" pikir Sakura sambil meremas dadanya. "Kenapa aku harus menangis dan terlihat seperti ini? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa hatiku sakit hanya karena mendengar kenyataan ini? Sasuke," ucapnya lirih.

Sasori mengintip adiknya yang menangis terisak-isak diatas ranjang. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, apakah keputusannya salah? Apakah menjauhi Sakura dari laki-laki yang ia anggap sebagai penipu itu adalah tindakan yang benar? Entahlah Sasori pun merasa serba salah karenanya. Ia menutup pintu kamar Sakura dengan perlahan dan mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian ia menghirup nafas panjangnya dan menghelanya dengan perlahan. Ia pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar Sakura dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang ada di seberang kamar Sakura. Disana ia mengambil sebuah handphone diatas meja belajarnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hashirama, aku mau dengar soal mimpimu yang berhubungan dengan Otogakure," kata Sasori. "Hn, yah... ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, dia jadi aneh setelah pulang dari tempat itu, sungguh aku tidak tahan melihatnya menderita seperti ini," kata Sasori sambil memegang dahinya serta mengurutnya. Sakit memang melihat adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu menderita seperti ini. "Hn, oke aku akan menemuimu di kampus, jam istirahat ya, berarti sekitar jam 12 atau jam setengah satu siang, baiklah, tidak, aku sedang senggang, lagian kau tahu pekerjaanku itu membuat robot bukannya artis seperti yang kulakukan selama ini, sudah ah jangan menggodaku seperti itu, selamat malam," kata Sasori sambil mematikan sambungannya dengan wajah merah menahan amarah. "Aduh kepalaku kenapa tiba-tiba jadi pusing begini sih? Sial," umpat Sasori sambil berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa penatnya hari itu. "Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" gumam Sasori kemudian ia menghela nafasnya serta memiringkan tubuhnya dan langsung menutup matanya mencoba kembali kealam mimpinya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Naruto** : setelah menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menyembunyikan diri akhirnya Sakura kembali... eh sendirian? Kemana Sasuke-nya?

**Sakura** : oh ditarik Ciel ke belakang, entah ngapain? Dia bilang padaku lanjutin aja balas reviewnya...

**Naruto** : oh, okelah, tapi apa kau tidak khawatir tuh Sakura... dia kan lagi labil...

**Sakura** : udah ah biarin aja dulu... Oh ya lupa, Ciel bilang ia ingin Sasori yang balas reviewnya...

**Sasori **: hn... baiklah sebagai tokoh baru yang datang...

**Yokou** : aku juga...

**Naruto** : oh ya Yokou bukan OC tapi salah satu Bijuu yang ada dalam mitologi dan legenda Jepang, eh apa itu bisa dibilang OC?

**Yokou** : nggak tahu...

**Sasori** : aku bacain yah balasan reviewnya... *tidak peduli sama dengan orang-orang yang sedang berdebat dibelakangnya...

**Begin**

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **kayaknya belum terjawab, gimana nasibnya Sasuke di chapter ini... terima kasih ya...

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : terima kasih sudah menunggu, soal Itachi dan Sasuke yang tidak berhubungan itu, memang ada alasannya, mungkin kamu bisa menebaknya setelah baca chapter ini... terima kasih...

**Sakakibara Mei** : Ok, terima kasih...

**Ayano Futabatei** : Ok, terima kasih...

**Chooteisha Yori** : pas banget genrenya malah ngalir ke sana... oke, terima kasih...

**Oriharu Tsuki** : terima kasih... kita lihat saja gimana nantinya yah...

**Karasu Uchiha** : terima kasih... hm... author bilang namanya fbnya Ciel Red Sky, nggak jauh beda kok dari namanya di FFN...

**Uzumaki Himeko** : Terima kasih sudah nge-fav...

**Guet** : kata authornya... tolong diberi nama... walaupun tidak punya akun, dia nggak suka kalau ada orang yang mengenalnya sementara ia tidak mengenal orang itu... nggak enak rasanya... tapi... terima kasih...

**Pink Cherry** : hm... jujur authornya bingung mau menjawab apa tentang review ini... alurnya sudah ia pikirkan secara matang jadi tidak bisa diubah lagi... kalau mau di ubah yah... kamu harus mengubah pola pikir authornya yang suka memberikan kesan tak hanya lewat kebahagian tapi juga dalam kesedihan... karena baginya itu hidup tak hanya hitam dan putih... semuanya harus berwarna baginya... tapi yah terima kasih...

**Nakamuria Chiaki** : Iyah... Uchiha memang dikutuk semua... ada alasannya kenapa dipisah... kalau kamu bisa menelaah cerita dan alur diatas mungkin kamu bisa mengerti... dan bisa menebaknya... soal Mikoto... hm belum bisa diungkapkan author untuk waktu dekat tapi yang pasti bakalan di singgung kok tenang saja... soal tinggi badan, mereka berdua hampir sama tinggi kok... terima kasih semangatnya... semoga puas dengan jawaban ini... walaupun author sendiri sadar kalau jawaban ini kurang memuaskan... ealah...

**Kyra Kazuya** : wah... authornya memang kurang ajar... tapi memang begitu dia... selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam sesuatu... pola pikirnya rumit soalnya jadi yah maklumin saja... soal perbedaan umur dan hubungan mereka author bilang... "siapa bilang mereka bakalan pacaran? Khe...khe...khe" baca naskah ini jangan bilang aku keluar dari karakterku sendiri... dan siapa bilang kalau Sasuke sadar yang ia rasakan itu adalah cinta... Sakura pun kagak sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri... ni author mengerikan sekali sih... yah... begitulah jawabannya... terima kasih... gaje...

**Aoi Ciel** : terima kasih... itu semua akan terjawab sesuai alur ceritanya kok jadi tenang saja...

**Anny : **salam kenal kembali Anny, hm author pikir ceritanya memang menyedihkan ya... tapi yah makasih ya...

**Finish**

**Sasori **: oke itu jawaban dari authornya... sekarang kemana tu sutradara labil?

**Hinata** : belum kembali...

**Sasuke** : dia manggil aku hanya untuk dengerin curhatannya doang... sialan *datang dengan wajah kusut dan menyeret author yang wajahnya kacau dan basah dengan menarik krah baju belakang authornya...

**Ciel **: sudah berkutat dengan kakakku, dosen killer yang mengusirku hanya karena aku terlambat masuk kelasnya akibat hujan lalu sekarang tugas kuliah menumpuk... stresss banget... hik...

**Sasuke** : ah... oi Yokou... tutup fic ini... dengerin dia curhat nggak bakalan selesai sampai satu minggu...

**Yokou** : Sakura tutup gih!

**Sakura** : hei... *liat author yang kacau, oke dah... terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah nge-fav dan mereview salam...


	5. Chapter 5

**Palace Of Sorrow**

**Desclaimare **: Masashi Kishimoto

Ha...ha...ha udah lama banget nih... aku kangen dengan cerita ini jadi kulanjutin walaupun sempat tersendat sesuatu... tapi terima kasih yah bagi kalian yang sudah menunggung fic ini sabar.. walaupun ceritanya gaje... semoga kalian terhibur dengan kisah ini... arigatou...

* * *

Pagi menjelang, sepasang iris gelap terbuka dan melihat kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menghela nafasnya. Pemuda tersebut bangkit dari pembaringannya. Ia berjalan menuju kearah jendela kamarnya yang menghubungkannya kearah beranda yang mengarah kearah pantai. Dengan langkah yang lambat ia membuka pintu jendela tersebut dan menyibakkan jendelanya sehingga aroma asin dari pantai itu menyeruak memasuki ruangan pribadinya.

"Pagi," terdengar sayup-sayup panggilan seorang wanita dari arah kirinya. Pemuda itu melihat kearah suara itu berasal. Ada sebuah beranda yang terhubung kedalam sebuah kamar yang sempat dihuni oleh seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang energik. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia meremas dadanya. Tidak ada apapun disana kecuali angin yang berhembus serta kehampaan dan kefanaan, tidak ada sosok yang dirindukan berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang selalu terarah kepadanya, tidak ada kehangatan yang selalu terpancar disana dan tidak ada kelembutan disana.

"Sakura, kumohon cepatlah pulang!" ucapnya lirih. "Sakit!" ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya sambil memegang pagar pembatas beranda tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. "Kumohon," ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Seperti yang kau rencanakan, Madara," ucap seorang laki-laki yang memandang kearah lukisan seorang jenderal perang, Uchiha Madara. "Sepertinya, perang sucimu tak lama lagi akan terwujud," lanjutnya sambil berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan keheningan yang tercipta dalam kawasan kastil tersebut. Hanya suara hewan-hewan yang terdapat dalam hutan dan deburan ombak diluar sana, serta tidak lupa suara rintihan hati yang sangat menyayat hati dari kamar sang Tuan Muda Uchiha.

~Palace Of Sorrow~

"Sakura, hei Sakura," terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang memegang sebuah kimono berwarna merah muda dengan corak bunga sakura. Mereka sedang berada diantara ribuan manusia yang sedang memilih beberapa pakaian untuk mereka pakai atau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat dan menghabiskan waktu luang yang bernama Sakura tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan guncangan yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya lewat tangannya.

"Ah ya, Ino?" kata Sakura dengan wajah bingung sambil melihat kearah teman perempuannya yang berambut pirang pucat tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak terkejut. "Kenapa dengan wajahku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung dan memegang wajahnya.

""Kusut kayak kain yang belum disetrika?" kata Ino sambil memegang dahinya dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil memegang bahu Sakura sementara Sakura hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya tersebut kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan melihat kearah kimono yang masih dipegangnya. Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Hanya saja aku memikirkan acara pertemuanku dengan Tuan Itachi besok, aku agak sedikit gugup," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis pada Ino. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum dan ada rasa kelegaan terpancar dari wajahnya karena mengetahui apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh sahabatnya hanyalah masalah sepele, yah setidaknya bagi dirinya bukan bagi seorang gadis yang akan dipinang oleh seorang pria mampan yang cukup dikenal oleh negara mereka sendiri.

"Aku pikir kamu lagi mikirin apa hingga wajahmu seperti orang kebingungan begitu," ucap Ino. Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino tersebut. "Yah, memang sih, siapa juga yang tidak gugup kalau bertemu dengan orang seperti Tuan Itachi, sudah kaya, tampan, santun lagi, hah," Ino menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melihat kearah Sakura. "Kamu sungguh beruntung mendapatkannya Sakura, gadis sepertimu memang pantas mendapatkan laki-laki seperti Tuan Itachi," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya saat ia mengingat seorang pemuda yang jauh disana. Seorang pemuda yang sempat mengisi hatinya.

"Eh," Sakura terkejut kemudian ia memegang bibirnya. "Apa aku mulai menyukai...," pikir Sakura dengan kening berkerut dan wajah yang cukup kusut. Ia ingat saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu, saat itu mereka berciuman dan kenapa ia begitu menikmatinya, menikmati perlakuan si pemuda yang begitu lembut dan manja padanya? Dia memang menyukai Sasuke seperti seseorang yang menyayangi adiknya tapi kenapa semuanya terasa ada yang ganjal dengan perasaannya itu? Terlebih lagi dengan dirinya yang menerima kecupan Sasuke tempo hari. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya itu? Ada apa?

"Makanya untuk besok kamu harus tampil cantik, kita ambil kimono yang lebih terkesan dewasa, jangan anak-anak seperti ini dong Sakura," kata Ino sambil menarik kimono yang ada di tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya kembali keatas gantungan baju. Sakura terkejut saat Ino mengambil kimono tersebut kemudian ia melihat Ino yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat senyum lebar Ino terarah kepadanya. "Ayo," Ino menarik tangan Sakura kemudian ia pergi menuju ke stand kimono yang lain. "Ne, Sakura kalau ada masalah bicaralah padaku, kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai saudaraku sendiri, dulu aku 'kan sudah mengucapkan ini padamu, jadi jangan kau pendam sendiri, yah," lagi-lagi Ino tersenyum kepadanya kemudian Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ino tersenyum kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya kemudian ia melihat kimono lain yang ada dihadapannya. Sakura menghela nafasnya kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ino maafkan aku yang telah membohongimu," pikir Sakura pada Ino yang sedang memilih kimono untuk Sakura. "Aku memang selalu mengadu padamu tentang semuanya, tapi tidak untuk ini, masalah ini harusku selesaikannya sendiri," lanjutnya kemudian ia tersenyum pada Ino yang menunjukkan sebuah kimono berwarna biru langit dengan motif bunga krisan merah dengan senyuman lebar yang merekah. "Ne, Ino aku bukannya memikirkan pertemuanku dengan Tuan Itachi tapi aku memikirkan...," putus Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap kakinya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sakura," panggil seorang perempuan berambut panjang hitam dengan pakaian kasual serta rok panjang sebetis. Sakura terkejut kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat perempuan tersebut sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hinata?!" ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Besok kamu akan bertemu dengan Tuan Itachi?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat sebuah kimono yang berada tidak jauh dari sisinya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Hinata terdiam melihat senyuman Sakura tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Yokou mengizinkanmu untuk memasuki wilayah itu tapi dengan satu syarat!" kata Hinata sambil melihat kearah Ino yang berjalan mendekati mereka. "Nanti kita bicarakan lagi yah!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang sedang melihat kearah Ino yang masih sibuk memilihkan kimono untuk Sakura. Kemudian Hinata melihat kearah Ino yang tersenyum kearah Hinata kemudian ia mendekati Hinata dengan dua macam kimono yang telah susah payah ia pilihkan untuk Sakura. Sementara Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata serta meresapinya. Apakah salah kalau ia kembali lagi kesana sementara dirinya akan dipinang oleh laki-laki lain? Dan apakah salah kalau perasaan suka itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia duga selama ini?

"Igh?!" Sakura memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Ia melihat kearah Hinata dan Ino yang sedang mendebatkan kimono yang akan dibeli, pandangannya mulai kabur dan deru nafasnya mulai terasa berat. "Hah...hah...hah lagi-lagi," pikirnya. "OHOK," Sakura terbatuk hingga membuat kedua sahabatnya terkejut dan melihat kearah Sakura yang terduduk ditempatnya dengan tangan yang memegang lehernya serta kepalanya.

"SAKURA," teriak Ino dengan wajah kusut sementara pandangan Sakura mulai menggelap dan tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya yang telah ditarik dengan kuat oleh gaya grafitasi bumi dan akhirnya mata pun tak sanggup terbuka serta melihat dunia. Begitu gelap dan kosong. Seperti sebuah hati yang sedang termenung sambil duduk diantara ribuan buku yang ada di dalam sebuah ruangan besar.

~Palace Of Sorrow~

Di sebuah kantin universitas Konoha, tampak sebuah pohon rindang dengan sebuah meja yang dapat ditempati oleh beberapa orang tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya tersebut sedang memandang kearah pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan tatapan menusuk. Kemudian seorang wanita berambut merah yang tergerai duduk disamping pemuda tersebut sambil melipat kaki dan tangannya. Wajah cantik dan anggunnya tampak sangat kacau dengan ribuan pikiran yang menggerogoti alam pikirannya yang tak kalah kacaunya dengan wajahnya tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut perak memandang pemuda berambut panjang hitam tersebut dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Sudah jelas semuanya, kau melibatkan satu orang lagi yang seharusnya tidak ikut campur dengan masalah perang suci ini, Kak Hashirama," kata pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Parahnya lagi, kau malah ingin mengatakan masalah ini pada kakaknya Sakura, ayolah Hashirama apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu?" kata Naruto sambil melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang bernama Hashirama tersebut.

"He...he...he, cobalah kalian pikir kalau Sasori yang over protectife itu mengetahui hal ini kemungkinan besar dia akan melindungi Sakura dengan cara apapun bukan," jawab pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Yokou yang duduk disamping Hashirama hanya bisa melihat pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

"Dasar," ucap Yokou kemudian ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan iris jingga berjalan dengan santai kearah mereka dan membiarkan tatapan para mahasiswa yang sedang lalu lalang atau sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. "Tamumu datang Hashirama," ucap Yokou sambil mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya. Hashirama melihat kearah pemuda tersebut dan tersenyum pada Sasori yang datang dengan wajah berkerut saat melihat Naruto dan dua orang yang tidak ia kenal berada ditempat yang sama bersama dengan sahabatnya, Hashirama.

"Selamat siang Kak Sasori," ucap Naruto yang langsung berdiri saat Sasori berada disampingnya dan Anruto tidak lupa memberi hormat kepada kakak sulung Sakura tersebut.

"Siang," jawab Sasori dengan wajah kebingungan. "Naruto kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Sasori pada pemuda tersebut. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil saat Sasori menanyakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat persahabatannya dengan Sakura putus walaupun Naruto sadar kalau sebentar lagi itu akan terjadi. _Poor Naruto. _Hashirama hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari wajah Sasori tersebut kemudian ia meminta Sasori duduk disamping Naruto dan tentunya dihadapan dirinya bersama Yokou dan pemuda berambut perak.

"Sebelum itu seharusnya aku memperkenalkan mereka dulu, ini adikku namanya Senju Tobirama, dia baru pulang dari Sunagakure pagi ini," ucap Hashirama sambil memperkenalkan pemuda berambut perak yang membungkukkan badannya pada Sasori. "Kemudian Namikaze Naruto yang tidak aku kenalkan padamu pun kamu pasti kenal betul dengannya," ucap Hashirama sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis kearah Sasori yang memandang heran kepadanya. "Kemudian yang terakhir...," putus Hashirama sambil melihat Yokou yang masih diam dengan posisi menatap lurus kearah Sasori dengan tatapan datar dan tampak mengintimidasi. "Namanya Yokou," kata Hashirama sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kyuubi No Yokou, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa," kata Yokou sambil mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya dengan tenang. Sasori terdiam kemudian ia melihat kearah Hashirama dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa Sasori?" tanya Hashirama. Dengan isyarat mata Sasori melihat ketiga orang yang tidak ia harapkan kedatangannya tersebut. Hashirama hanya tersenyum kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kebangku panjang tersebut. "Mereka bertiga bisa menjawab apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan, lagian ada seseorang yang lebih mengerti tentang apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh adikmu sekarang ini, Sasori," ucap Hashirama sambil tersenyum lebar. Sementara Naruto melirik kearah Yokou yang masih asyik menikmati teh yang diseduhkan oleh Hashirama saat ia datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Teh buatanmu memang tidak berubah, Hashirama, walaupun kalian itu berbeda tapi bakat tetap saja bisa menurun," ucap Yokou sambil meletakkan cangkirnya keatas tatakannya. Tobirama melihat kearah Yokou dengan tatapan dinginnya. Naruto yang duduk disamping Sasori hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yokou yang tampak sangat tenang tersebut padahal situasi mereka sedang tegang mengingat ini menyangkut perang suci yang kemungkinan besar akan mempengaruhi perjalanan keluarga Haruno tentunya. "Yah meskipun teh ocha buatanmu lebih enak dari pada ini," ucap Yokou sambil tersenyum pada Hashirama yang hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Yokou yang dapat membuatnya malu dihadapan temannya, Sasori, yang dia sendiri terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari wanita yang bernama Yokou tersebut. "Nah, sekarang kita ke topik utama," ucap Yokou sambil tersenyum lebar dan melihat kearah Sasori.

"Ah iya, maaf, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka, kalian semua berkumpul dihadapanku seperti ini seolah aku ini seorang penjahat yang sedang diburu oleh seluruh dunia, mengingat Senju Tobirama adalah hakim sekaligus pemain dalam kancah dunia politik ada disini dan...," Sasori melihat kearah Naruto yang sibuk dengan ramennya yang baru saja dibawakan oleh seorang pelayan dari kantin kampus yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berlima duduk. Naruto tampak sangat tidak memperhatikan mereka, baginya sekarang adalah ramen dan ia tahu betul kalau cacing di perutnya sedang melakukan orasi menuntut si inang untuk memasok makanan untuk mereka. "... kenapa ada Naruto disini?" tunjuk Sasori kearah Naruto yang sedang menyantap ramennya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melihat Sasori dengan tubuh yang masih membungkuk dan masih ada mie di bibirnya. Kemudian Naruto melihat kearah Yokou, meminta wanita tersebut menjelaskan semuanya. Yokou menghela nafasnya seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Naruto yang masih menunduk.

"Helo... ini bukan masalahku, tapi masalahmu," ucap Yokou sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian ia melanjutkan memakan ramennya. "Hashirama akan melanjutkannya!" kata Yokou sambil membetulkan duduknya dan tidak lupa melipat kakinya. Hashirama tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Yokou tersebut kemudian ia melihat Sasori.

"Nah Sasori soal kenapa kami berempat berkumpul seperti ini, itu bukan masalah karena kami berempat memiliki kaitan dengan perang suci yang ada di daratan Nin dan masalahnya adikmu terlibat dalam hal ini," ucap Hashirama sambil tersenyum. Sasori mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar penjelasan dari Hashirama tersebut.

'Hei, yang aku tanyakan itu masalah Otogakure bukan perang suci, aku tahu kalau Naruto dan kalian berdua ini memiliki sejarah panjang dalam peperangan yang memperebutkan kekuasaan di daratan Nin ini, tapi kenapa hal ini dikaitkan dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasori dengan ekspresi kebingungan dan tampak rona kecemasan dari wajah tampannya tersebut.

"Huh," Yokou mendengus kemudian ia melihat kearah Sasori yang langsung melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Otogakure adalah tempat dimana perang suci akan...," putus Yokou sambil menjetikkan tangannya. Sasori terdiam saat ia mendengar suara jentikkan Yokou tersebut. "... terjadi," lanjut Yokou sambil membuka matanya.

Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut terkejut saat ia tersadar kalau ia tak lagi berada di area kampus dan yang ia tahu kalau sekarang ia berada di sebuah tempat dimana terdengar suara seruan peperangan dan suara kekacauan disekitar mereka. Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya dan ia melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian zirah dengan ukiran rumit disana dan tak lupa ia memakai pedang yang berlimangan darah serta disekelilingnya terdapat hamparan tubuh manusia yang dipenuhi darah dan semua orang disana menghabiskan semua tenaganya untuk menghantam musuh-musuh mereka. Langit biru yang tadi sangat cerah berubah menjadi merah, serta merta puluhan tubuh tanpa nyawa bersimbah darah terbaring disekitar mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sasori sambil melihat kesekelilingnya dan matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang memandang kearah lelaki berzirah rumit dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus tampak kekecewaan dari wajahnya tersebut. "Hashirama?" ucap Sasori tidak percaya melihat lelaki yang telah menjadi sahabatnya tersebut sedang berdiri ditengah medan perang membawa pedang dan memakai zirah serta tidak lupa seseorang yang baru ia temui sedang berdiri dibelakang Hashirama dengan tatapan membunuh menatap tajam kearah laki-laki berpakaian zirah dihadapan mereka. Ia memakai kimono putih yang dipenuhi oleh bercak darah, yang membuat Sasori terkejut adalah ekor rubah yang terpampang dengan jelas dibagian bawah tubuhnya serta telinga rubah yang tak luput dari bercak darah manusia.

"Oi Yo... aku lagi makan, jangan menampakkan visual menjijikan ini padaku!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah Yokou yang hanya diam menatap lelaki berzirah rumit tersebut. Ia memiliki rambut panjang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya serta memiliki mata merah dengan tanda koma di irisnya. Ia memandang kearah dua orang yang sekarang berada dihadapannya, tatapan marah penuh dengan emosi dan semua itu lebih tertuju pada wanita yang berada dibelakang Hashirama.

"Madara," ucap Yokou lirih seakan-akan ia tidak lagi mempunyai telinga untuk menangkap suara yang keluar dari pita suara sang peramal mimpi. Hashirama melihat kearah Yokou dengan tatapan lirih kemudian ia tersenyum dan memegang tangan Yokou yang tampak menggigil tersebut walaupun ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Naruto hanya mendengus melihat reaksi Yokou kemudian ia melanjutkan memakan ramennya dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Ne... Sasori, itu adalah kakek buyutku, namanya sama denganku, Senju Hashirama dan disampingnya adalah...," putus Hashirama kemudian ia tersenyum. "...Yokou," ucapnya sambil melihat Sasori yang menatap kearah Yokou yang sekarang sedang memegang kepalanya. "Nah, yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah perang suci yang melibatkan keluarga kami akan terulang kembali dan itu diramalkan akan terjadi di Otogakure, daerah kekuasaan Orochimaru, kau tahu lelaki pucat yang menjadi presiden disana, yah dia menyanggupi hal itu, mengingat keluarganya juga ikut berperang melawan kudeta yang dilancarkan oleh musuh kami, walaupun Yokou dan Orochimaru tidak pernah bisa akur," ucap Hashirama sambil tertawa kecil seraya melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yokou yang tampak mulai tenang.

"Sayangnya adikmu terlibat dengan salah satu keluarga musuh kami, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Tobirama yang akhirnya membuat Sasori terkejut setengah mati dan itu terbukti dengan detak jantungnya yang terasa tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak dan mata yang membelalak.

"Jadi menurut kalian Uchiha Sasuke itu benar-benar dari keluarga Uchiha, adik dari Uchiha Itachi?" kata Sasori dengan tubuh yang lemas dan terduduk di kursinya. Tobirama mengangguk, memberikan penegasan bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori benar adanya.

"Dan kau tahu lelaki yang memakai zirah kebesaran seorang jenderal yang berdiri disebelah Yokou itu," tunjuk Tobirama kearah lelaki berambut panjang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya tersebut. Sasori melihat kearah laki-laki berambut panjang yang poninya menutupi mata kanannya itu. "Dia adalah Uchiha Madara, lelaki yang tidak terima dengan genjatan senjata yang kami berikan padanya kala itu, yah akibat banyaknya klan Uchiha yang menentang keputusan darinya dan pada akhirnya lelaki itu pergi dari koloni dan mengasingkan dirinya di hutan terlarang dibagian barat koloni," ucap Tobirama. "Tak lama kemudian ia datang bersama seekor rubah dan mengadakan perlawanan terhadap tambuk kepemimpinan klan Senju yang menguasai dataran koloni tersebut, menghancurkan semuanya dan akhirnya kalah setelah kekalahan itu...," putus Tobirama sambil melihat Yokou yang menatap kearah Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan matanya terlihat sangat datar dan tampak merawang.

"Tapi inti dari itu semuanya hanya satu," ucap Hashirama sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasori melihat kearah Hashirama. "Kami ingin kamu menahan Sakura di Konoha agar tidak kembali lagi ke Otogakure, Sasori," ucap Hashirama. Sasori terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan Yokou melihat kearah Hashirama.

"Tapi aku sudah memberikan izin padanya untuk kembali kesana," ucap Yokou lirih. Hashirama terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Yokou dan langsung menatap horor kearah wanita tersebut. Tobirama menghela nafasnya saat mendengar pengakuan dari Yokou tersebut.

"Ke... ke... kenapa?" tanya Hashirama dengan wajah panik. Yokou melihat Naruto yang sedang menyatukan kedua tangannya setelah selesai memakan ramennya.

"Hinata yang meminta," jawab Yokou. Tobirama bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Yokou agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Sudah cukup Yo! Jangan bertindak sembarangan, kau bilang kalau kau ingin mengikis semua hal tentang lelaki itu, tapi kenapa kau bertindak sembarangan seperti ini?" Tobirama tampak sangat marah pada wanita tersebut dan itu terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya yang tampak meninggi. Yokou menarik tangannya dari tangan Tobirama dan kembali duduk ditempatnya. Sasori mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Tobirama yang dikenal oleh kalayak orang banyak memiliki ketenangan dalam menghadapi masalahnya, tapi entah kenapa Sasori melihat Tobirama terkesan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur apa yang harus dan tidak harus kulakukan Tobirama, aku hanya mengabdi pada Hashirama bukan kau," ucap Yokou sambil melihat kearah lelaki yang bernama Madara tersebut. Tobirama meremas tangannya dengan kuat kemudian ia kembali duduk ditempatnya. Hashirama hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil antara adiknya dan Yokou tersebut.

"Nah, bagaimana menurutmu Sasori? Soal perizinan kembalinya Sakura ke Otogakure bisa kutarik kembali berhubung aku 'lah yang bertanggung jawab atas tindakan dari bawahanku ini," ucap Hashirama sambil mengelus serta mengacak rambut merah Yokou. Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Hashirama yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hashirama aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang mimpimu yang berkaitan dengan Otogakure dan kupikir itu ada kaitannya dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini, tapi kenapa kalian menjelaskan informasi seperti ini padaku?" tanya Sasori sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Itulah hubungannya, lagian tanpa kamu bertanya pun aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan, karena Naruto dan Yokou menceritakannya padaku perihal masalah Sakura yang sempat memasuki daerah penjagaan Orochimaru itu," kata Hashirama sambil tersenyum simpul dan bersedekap. Sasori terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin Sakura terluka," ucap Sasori sambil meremas tangannya. "Tapi...," putus Sasori sambil menutup dengan erat kedua matanya mengingat bagaimana sedihnya Sakura dengan keputusan yang diajukan oleh dirinya untuk Sakura kala itu.

'Perang akan terjadi, dan kami mengharapkan tidak ada korban jiwa seperti dulu karenanya aku mohon kepadamu agar menahan Sakura di Konoha," ucap Hashirama sambil tersenyum. Sasori membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Hm," Sasori tersenyum simpul mendengar permintaan dari sahabatnya tersebut. "Apapun akan kulakukan agar adikku tidak terluka!" ucap Sasori sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sedikit agak pusing memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sakura.

"Walaupun luka kecil akan tetap tergores dihatinya, Haruno-san?" tanya Yokou yang kembali menjetikkan tangannya dan mengubah gambar visual disekeliling mereka menjadi ruang gelap dengan ribuan benda gas yang berkelap-kelip serta berwarna-warni memberikan visual galaksi-galaksi yang ada di alam semesta. Sasori hanya diam saat mengetahui mereka tak lagi berada ditengah medan perang, entah kenapa ia tak lagi terkejut dengan perubahan visual lingkungan tempat mereka berada.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menimbulkan luka yang besar disana," jawab Sasori. Yokou tersenyum, tampak ada rona kepuasan dari paras cantiknya.

"Nah, jadi intinya sekarang kita akan membiarkan rencana Madara berjalan dengan lancar sesuai rencana," kata Tobirama sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Hashirama terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Nah, semuanya sudah jelas, Yokou kembali...," putus Tobirama saat ia mendengar gumaman dari bibir Sasori dan tatapannya yang tampak tegang tersebut.

"Hashirama mohon dijawab pertanyaanku ini," pinta Sasori sambil melihat Hashirama yang langsung melihat kearahnya. Pemuda tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Kalian tahu Sakura akan menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi yang kalian pasti tahu dia merupakan keturunan dari keluarga Uchiha dan secara otomatis aku akan menjadi bagian keluarga itu, karena itu aku ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang hal ini!" ucap Sasori dengan wajah seriusnya. Hashirama dan ketiga orang yang ada disana terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Sasori tersebut kemudian pemuda yang bernama Hashirama tersebut tersenyum lebar.

~Palace Of Sorrow~

Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dengan model runcing dibelakang duduk sambil meringkuk. Ia menangis terisak-isak dalam gelapnya dunia dimana ia berpijak selama ini. Tak ada siapapun disana, hanya dirinya, udara yang dihirupnya dan semuanya terasa sangat gelap. Ia terus menangis terisak, merintih memanggil nama sang bunda tercinta.

"Ibu, ibu," isaknya. Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada suara dan tidak ada yang menjawab. Hampa terasa baginya, hatinya pilu dan semuanya terkoyak habis. "Ibu, hik... ibu jangan tinggalkan Sasuke sendiri, ibu, Sasuke takut," rintihnya dengan suara yang terisak-isak. "Sasuke takut, Bu, kakak kemana? Ayah juga? Kenapa semuanya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke? Kenapa? Apa Sasuke nakal? Kalau begitu Sasuke akan jadi anak baik Bu, maafkan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak akan nakal lagi, Ibu... Ibu jawab Bu, kembalilah ibu, hik... Sasuke takut," rintihnya sambil menghapus air matanya yang dengan deras terus mengalir. Begitu pilu, begitu menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan tangan seseorang yang memegang punggungnya dari belakang. Pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut tersentak dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan memakai gaun putih seraya tersenyum dengan lembut kearahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda tersebut berkibar dengan angin lembut yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Mata hijaunya memandang dengan lembut kearahnya.

"Tuan Sasuke, kita pergi main yuk!" ajaknya sambil memegang tangan Sasuke kecil yang masih berada di pipinya untuk menahan air matanya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum saat perempuan itu menarik tubuhnya. Sasuke berdiri dan ia berlari dengan masih mengenggam tangan perempuan itu. Cahaya dari perempuan itu mengubah tubuhnya, menjadi seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tawa perempuan tersebut. Ia tertawa lepas sambil berputar-putar disebuah padang rumput yang membuat tubuh mereka terhempas angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Sakura," ucapnya lirih dan ia berjalan mendekati perempuan tersebut tapi entah kenapa perempuan itu begitu jauh darinya. Sasuke terkejut ia berlari tapi ia merasa usahanya sia-sia hingga ia tersandung dan dengan tubuh yang tertelungkup ia melihat kearah Sakura yang tersenyum padanya begitu jauh. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, menggigit bibirnya kemudian ia bangkit dan mencoba mengejar Sakura. Tiba-tiba air mata itu kembali menetes. Menyisakan kesakitan yang tiba-tiba membuat hati dan raganya lemas. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pergi, jangan biarkan aku sendiri, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke yang masih mencoba berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Kau bilang kau akan datang, kau bilang kau akan berada disisiku...," ucap Sasuke sambil menghentikan jalannya. "Pembohong," ucap Sasuke lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga poni rambutnya menutupi matanya. "Hi... hi... hi," tawanya sambil menutup mulutnya. Daerah pinjakkannya berubah menjadi gelap dan air mata itu menetes dengan deras dari matanya. "Hi... hi... hi,' kembali terdengar suara tawa dari bibirnya. "HA... HA... HA, TINGGALKAN SAJA AKU, AKU MUAK, AKU BENCI... HA...HA...HA," teriaknya dengan air mata yang masih menetes dari matanya. "SEMUANYA PEMBOHONG, HANYA MULUT BESAR, AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA," teriaknya. "PEMBOHONG... pembohong," ucapnya dengan perlahan. "AKU BENCIIIIII," teriak Sasuke yang langsung terbangun dari mimpinya. Nafasnya menderu dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari pembaringannya, memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Kemudian ia melihat keatas meja nakas yang berada disamping ranjangnya. Ada tanda coretan dikalender duduk tersebut yang berjumlah 5 coretan. "Baru lima hari Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu merindukan gadis itu? Apakan ini yang dinamakan dengan cinta?" pikirnya sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju beranda yang gordennya berkibar akibat tidak ditutup rapat. Sasuke melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang berdiri di berandanya dengan tatapan sedih. "Naruto?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Ada apa malam-malam begini datang ketempatku?" Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir pria bertelinga rubah tersebut, ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan miris.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat seorang wanita bertelinga kelinci datang dan berdiri tempat disamping Naruto. "Suamiku, tidak usah dikatakan, Kak Yokou yang akan menjelaskan pada Tuan Sasuke," ucap Hinata, wanita yang telah menjadi isteri dari Naruto tersebut. Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata. Naruto melihat Hinata kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia tersenyum miris kearah Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke... kau tahu Sakura katanya akan kembali dalam waktu satu minggu setelah keberangkatannya dari rumah ini," ucap Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya seraya mengangguk dan mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. "Nah saat kembali ke Konoha, ia yang memang berteman dengan seorang Uzumaki mendapatkan kebenaran itu," ucap Naruto, masih dengan senyum mirisnya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi dia sudah tahu," ucap Sasuke lirih. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu dia pasti takut padaku, dia pasti tidak akan datang, benarkan," ucap Sasuke yang berusaha tersenyum dan wajahnya begitu terlihat sangat sakit. Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya seraya meremas tangannya dengan erat. "Hm," Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa, aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, lagian aku tidak ingin dia terluka gara-gara perang itu," ucapnya. Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke kemudian ia melihat kearah sang tuan muda. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membuang wajahnya. "Aku sudah terbiasa diasingkan, aku sudah biasa sendiri, jadi apalah gunanya aku terlalu berharap terhadap wanita yang lebih tua dariku itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian kembali 'lah pulang," ucap Sasuke yang berusaha tersenyum walaupun ia sadar ribuan anak panah kesedihan menusuk relung hatinya. "Seandainya aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang meminangnya aku ingin memintanya menjaga Sakura dengan seluruh kekuatannya, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa yah, mengingat aku terkekang disini dan tidak bisa kemana-mana, terlebih lagi...," putus Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya. "Tes," air itu kembali menetes dan jatuh berderai kala menyentuh lantai kamar sang tuan muda. "Lho kenapa aku menangis?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah pura-pura terkejut dan memegang pipinya. Hinata dan Naruto hanya diam melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tidak biasanya tersebut. "Masalah ini tidak patut ditangisikan, Naruto," ucap Sasuke. "Karena kau juga tahu kalau di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi, seperti kepergian ibu dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tapi air matanya tetap menggenangi pelupuk matanya hingga membuyarkan pandangannya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang kembali menangis, pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Lagian seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini jadi aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus kuat, tapi... hik," tangisnya. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia berlari mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian tangisnya pecah, bagaikan beling yang dibanting ke benda yang keras. Ia berusaha untuk bisa kuat tapi apa daya dia hanyalah anak-anak kesepian yang ditinggal oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya. "HUWAAAAA, KENAPA? KENAPA HINATA? KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA MENINGGALKANKU?" raung Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan membenamkan kepalanya dibahu siluman kelinci tersebut. Hinata menggigit bibirnya kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya dan dengan perlahan ia mengikuti irama tubuh Sasuke yang melemas dan jatuh keatas lantai.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang mengelus kepala Sasuke kemudian ia duduk dibelakang pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya seraya memeluk kedua orang yang teramat ia kasihi itu, sang isteri yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain dan seorang sahabat yang selalu merasa kesepian. Sakit memang, tapi itulah kenyataan, bagaimanapun juga hal itu harus dihadapi walaupun kau sendiri sadar kalau hal itu sangat mustahil bagimu untuk menghadapinya. Pahit, itulah hidup, semuanya akan terasa manis dibelakang seperti obat pahit yang akan memberikan kesembuhan terhadap luka dan sakitnya perjalanan hidup. Tapi apakah ada obat dan akankah kesembuhan itu datang kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang merasa dirinya selalu tersakiti oleh dilema kehidupan yang seharusnya tidak ia lalui pada saat usia belia seperti itu? Terlalu kejam untuk dibicarakan dan terlalu sakit untuk dilihat. Sungguh sebuah ironi kehidupan yang teramat sangat memilukan.

~Palace Of Sorrow~

Hinata memandang kearah Sasuke yang sedang dibopong Naruto untuk dibaringkan diatas kasur. Ia benar-benar terlihat lelah, Naruto kemudian mundur dan membiarkan Hinata menyelimuti pemuda itu seraya mengelus pipi Sasuke yang basah dan merah akibat tangisannya yang tak kunjung berhenti selama setengah jam itu.

"Sesuai rencanamu Madara," ucap Naruto pada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Hinata berdiri sambil memegang kedua tangannya dan melihat laki-laki yang bernama Madara tersebut dengan wajah kusut. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan isterinya dari pandangan Madara yang terkesan akan membunuh wanita yang teramat sangat ia kasihi itu.

"Bukannya ini juga rencana dari kakakmu, Naruto," ucap Madara. Naruto hanya diam mendengar penuturan dari mulut Madara. "Kau jangan seenaknya memutuskan hal itu, wanita itu yang merencanakan semua ini, membuatku untuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku dan menghancurkan semuanya," lanjut Madara sambil menatap dingin kearah Naruto yang menatap kearahnya dengan bengis. "Tatapan mata itu sama dengan tatapannya padaku saat akhir perang suci 500 tahun yang lalu, huh... kalian hanya memanfaatkan manusia untuk kepentingan kalian sendiri, menyalahkan aku atas terjadinya perang itu padahal pemicunya dari kaum kalian sendiri, Siluman Ekor Sembilan, Ratu dari para siluman Kyuubi No Yokou," Madara tertawa geli saat ia menyebutkan nama wanita itu. "Dia menyalahkan semuanya padaku, mengkhianati kesepakatan kerja samanya dan bergabung dengan Senju seolah-olah hanya aku lah orang jahat dalam drama peperangan ini, khi... khi... khi," tawa Madara. "Aku yakin kebencian Sasuke lebih besar dari apa yang ia pertimbangkan selama ini, aku mengingatkan itu... hati-hatilah!" Madara menghilang seiring berhembusnya angin dari pintu jendela kamar Sasuke. Hinata membuang wajahnya dengan wajah sedih seraya melihat Sasuke.

"Dia masih kecil Naruto," ucap Hinata. Naruto melihat kearah Hinata. "Dia berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang sekitarnya, begitupun dari Sakura," lanjutnya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan sang isteri merenungi nasib dari Uchiha Sasuke, tuan muda yang hidup dalam sangkar besi yang akan selalu mengurungnya dan menyekatnya disana sampai akhir hayatnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Oke... hari ni aku kagak bakalan ditemani oleh siapapun... hanya sendiri dengan naskah yang mau kubuat... mari kita balas reviewnya...

**Yamanaka Chika** : Maaf sepertinya anda salah pengertian... ini masih pairing mereka... hanya saja masalahnya berpusat pada Sakura dan Sasuke... jadi tolong diperhatikan alur ceritanya... sebab ini cerita temanya berat lho... kagak bisa sekali baca doang... harus dianalisis biar bisa ngerti... terima kasih.

**Karasu Yusuke** : karena itu aku letakkan di Rate M... karena masalahnya bukan karena ada adegan lainnya seperti LEMON atau KATA-KatA KASAR... disini tidak ada lemon walaupun masuk rate M... terima kasih...

**Ayano Futabatei** : baru update sekarang maaf yah... hehehehehehehe...

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : terima kasih... semoga yah mereka bisa bersatu...

**Chooteisha Yori** : terima kasih Yori... tpi updatenya telat banget dah nih...

**chibi chan** : wah terima kasih... hahahaha... maaf aku nggak bisa jawab kalo yang menyangkut cerita... tapi kalau masalah penulisan aku terima kok...

**pipi** : terima kasih...

**Aoi Ciel** : kita lihat saja nanti yah... terima kasih...

**Il **: wokeh... nih lanjut...

Terima kasih pada semua reader, baik yang memberikan reviewnya walaupun para silent reader... Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah waktu aku membalas review kalian...

Sampai Jumpa...


End file.
